And I Love Her Too Lucy In The Sky
by ladyofanarchy
Summary: What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul? (Photos to go along with story on profile)
1. Chapter 1

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

**** Please forgive me if you see the name Bobby instead of Jude! This is an old story of mine and I changed the characters name and I must've missed some! I will try my best to re-edit all the chapters and catch all the "Bobby**'s". **So if any of you see one I missed just remember that it is suppose to say Jude! Again, I'm soooo sorry, lol!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a bright, cozy summer afternoon in 1967. The sky was the bluest she'd ever seen. Lucy smiled up at it, breathing in the breeze that brushed over her entire body. Her long red hair blew across her face and her smile widened. She loved being outside. The grass, the flowers, the trees - she loved them.

"Absolutely lovely..." She complimented Mother Nature for today's perfect day and then went back to her afternoon duties.

With care she took clothes that ranged in sizes off the line and folded them. After placing all of the fresh folded laundry in the basket, she carried them inside the house. The house was on a 72 acre and it had its very own garden area that Lucy adored.

"Jude?" She called out to her son while she began to separate and sort through the basket of clothes.

A small boy appeared through the doorway, "Yes, mum?"

Lucy turned around and smiled. Jude's big dark brown eyes, which at times seemed to have a hint of green, looked up at her. She reached her arms out for him to come to her and he did. She wrapped them around him and kissed his cheek. Even though he was a 'big boy', something he reminded her of all the time in his distinguished accent, at six years old he was still her baby.

She pulled away and looked at him, "Could you put your sister's socks in her room, please?"

He nodded and went to do so. A few minutes later, Jude returned to inform his mother that his younger sister was awake from her nap. Lucy thanked him, pecked his head and went inside of her daughter's bedroom.

"Good morning to you, sunshine!" Lucy said in her high happy baby voice, reaching out to pick the little girl up. Harmony cooed loudly and laughed, wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck and resting her head on her shoulder.

Just as she finished changing Harmony, she heard the front door opening. Her eyes went wide and she peered down at her smiling baby, "Daddy's home!" Picking her up, they went to great her husband.

"Oi there! 'Ows the loves of 'mah life?" John smiled, setting down his bag and going over to them. He kissed Lucy's cheek and then pecked her lips. Harmony was looking up at her father, her big blue eyes meeting his gaze. John smiled.

"'ello there, gorgeous."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek as well. Lucy took Harmony over to her play area and then went back over to John, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good day, I hope?"

He looked down at her, nodding. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers; they were big and blue and he loved them. He remembered when their daughter Harmony was born and the first time they saw the color of her eyes. She had her mother's eyes and it thrilled him. He leaned down to kiss both of Lucy's eyes closed.

"Mhm. Perfect now, love."

He tightened his hands around her small waist. She was a tiny thing and worked well to John's advantage.

"Good. Paul is coming over soon to pick Jude up for the weekend."

Lucy had already pulled away from him and was off to gather her son's things for his visit with his father. John nodded and sat down in a chair. He turned his head to look at his daughter and smile. She crawled in his direction, grasping his lower pant legs to hoist herself up on her small feet. His smile grew wider and he put his hands out for her. Helping her crawl up and into his lap, she laid on her back on his chest. John rested his head gently against Harmony's light brown hair, something she got from him. Her father's hair and her mother's eyes - it was a perfect mix.

Later that night while John was in his studio upstairs, Paul came over to pick Jude up. This was something that happened every time Paul was in town and free. Lucy waved to her son as he drove off with his father from the front door. She disliked her babies being away from her, but liked that her son received the chances to spend time with his father. Paul was a good father, something Lucy would never argue about. She accepted it and put the history that she and Paul shared away for the sake of the child they had together. She closed the door and went out into the back yard to sit on the tree swing. He looked good, healthy, thinking about Paul. She quietly laughed at the mustache he was sporting earlier. She remembered the baby face he had all those years ago when they were together.

It was 1962 and she remembered how she enjoyed being the Paul McCartney's wife. She loved going to every show, watching from the side lines. She was almost like a wife to the rest of the boys in the band as well, in the sense that she was very caring. Lucy was always making sure the boys were always fed with clean clothes and doing what they were supposed to. The reason why her marriage to Paul ended crept into her thoughts and smile started to face. She shook her head, getting up from the swing and returning inside the house. Lucy went into John's studio and placed a kiss on top his head. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey you."

She smiled in return and sat on his lap, "Hey, yourself."

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. A faint smell of vanilla that he had smelled since the very day he met her. She looked down at him and placed her small hand on his cheek.

"Not too late tonight, okay?"

He promised her and after another shared kiss, Lucy went off to bed. And about an hour later, John joined Lucy and fell asleep next to her already sleeping body.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

* * *

Chapter 2

Morning came quick. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She looked beside her and smiled at her husband who was still sleeping. She quietly laughed to herself once she noticed that John had fallen asleep with his glasses still on. Slowly and quietly, Lucy got out of bed and removed his glasses without waking him.

After her shower, Lucy started her morning routine and put on the tea kettle. Turning around she began to rummage through a drawer in hopes of finding a hair band. After finding one and during the process of putting her hair into it, the telephone rang. Quickly Lucy ran to answer it. She didn't want her family being awoken.

"Hello?"

It was her mother. Lucy missed her family and still after all these years found she was homesick at times.

Her family lived in America where she was originally from until she left at a very early age for Europe. That is where she had met Paul and where she never looked back. Lucy and her mother talked for about an hour and after a little while said their I miss yous and their goodbyes. As soon as Lucy put the phone back on the hook, she heard Harmony saying to the world. Lucy smiled and made her way into her daughter's room to see the wide awake beauty. She stopped in the doorway to see that John had gotten to her first. She leaned against the frame of the door and watched with a content smile on her face. He was a brilliant father and everyone that knew John knew that his daughter was his treasure at least besides his wife. She continued to watch as he cradled their daughter in his arms, bouncing her a bit and humming quietly with his lips against her head.

"There, there Miss 'Armony love, daddy's got you."

Lucy's heart melted, as always. She turned and quietly left them and headed towards the kitchen to start breakfast.

After breakfast, the Lennon's laid on top a blanket in their backyard. John and Lucy lay side by side and their daughter laid on her belly on top her father's chest. All three laid in silence, except for Harmony's random babbles. They enjoyed the presence of each other, of their little family. This was something John had never imagined possible for himself. He never thought that his life would end up the way it did. He did though love Lucy from day one, when Lucy was still with another, another being his friend Paul. But John knew they she and him were meant for each other, completed each other. She was his angel, his muse, his life. He was her protector, her best friend, her life. John turned to look at his wife lying beside him. Her hair was no longer in a band, but down and laying all over. She was perfect. He leaned his head forward and kissed his daughter's head, feeling her soft and still rather new hair against his lips.

"Thank you.." He said to Lucy.

Lucy turned towards him, slightly smiling and a little bit confused, "For?"

John kept his lips to Harmony's head, "For making me a dad to this person."

Lucy propped herself up on one of her arms. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, John.."

She whispered and leaned over to kiss his forehead. Her hand joined his which on still on top their daughter's back.

Later that day...

"Lucy?..John?"

Paul called out, walking into the Lennon's residence with Jude's hand in his; he had his sons bag in his other.

There was no answer.

"Okay, Judey."

He said to Jude, walking into the living area and setting his bag on the floor.

John entered.

"Hi Uncle John!"

Jude exclaimed, running over to greet him.

John stood still, feeling a little awkward. He looked down at the small boy whose arms were around his legs.

He patted his head.

"Hey there."

John then looked over his own shoulder to check for any sign of Lucy, which he desperately needed.

"Uh, Lucy.. Er your mum should be in soon."

He said with a weak smile and patted the boy's head again.

John looked at Paul and gave him an up nod and then walked off.

"I thought I heard you!"

Lucy said happy to see her son as she entered the room.

"Come here, love."

She knelt down to Bobby's level and gave him a big loving hug and a kiss on his forehead, picking him up and placing him on her hip. One of Jude's arms went around the back of her neck. Paul smiled on. Lucy looked over towards Paul and gave him a small smile.

"Everything went well?"

She asked him and placed the boy back down. Paul placed his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"Yeah, 'course. Good kid, he is."

She nodded and smiled at her son.

"Love, why don't you put your stuff in your room, mhm?"

When Jude was out of sight, she turned back to Paul.

"Well.."

She didn't really know what to say. Granted that the past was in the part, there was still some awkwardness in the air. It thickened even more when John appeared in the room with Harmony in his arms. Lucy's attention turned from Paul to her husband and daughter. Paul continued to stand with his hands in his pockets, looking over at the new people who joined them in the room. He looked at the small child that was in John's arms, giving a weak smile. This was John and his Lucy's child. Paul felt weird, uncomfortable even, in his stomach. His mind was thinking childishly and he tried very hard to not think of John touching her. Thinking how this little girl was created, he shook the thoughts out and caught John's glare. Lucy noticed the air growing thick and cleared her throat.

"Paul, this is Harmony."

John looked at Lucy and then the floor, hugging the baby to him more then he already was as if protecting her from a monster. His lips rested against her small head. Paul, still with a weak smile, gave a little wave to the baby, not knowing what else to do. John looked back at Lucy.

"I'm going to give 'armony a bath."

He kissed Lucy's cheek and before he left the room, turned in the direction of Paul. Without any eye contact, John said "See you" and left.

"I better get going me' self."

Paul said and Lucy nodded. They said their goodbyes and Lucy then went to find John. He was in his swim shorts, sitting in the big tub with Harmony between his legs. Bubbles and toys filled the bath, along with the little girl's giggles and splashes.

"Hey..."

Lucy said as she went over and sat on the floor next to the tub. John looked at her from behind his now wet hair causing Lucy to laugh. Harmony had managed to get behind her father and pour a cup of water over his head. He looked at his daughter with a serious look on his face that soon vanished from the laugh that she let out from it. He gave in immediately to her, grabbing her and causing her to laugh harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

Lucy saw Jude to school. She kissed him, wishing him a good day and then made her way back home. She had the house to herself and she disliked it very much. Harmony had gone with John to the studio. Lucy loved being a mother and a wife and loved hearing her children's laughs. Lucy walked into the bedroom she shared with John and sat down at her vanity, looking at herself in its mirror and sighing.

"What to do?" She asked her reflection.

She shrugged and answered herself, "Don't ask me."

She then got up and walked into Harmony's room, checking to see if anything needed cleaned or put away. Her hand ran across the wall and a smile began to form on her lips as she did so. She remembered how much fun she and John had painting the walls of this room; it was a complete disaster, having more paint on themselves then the walls.

_**:FLASHBACK: Seven months into Lucy's pregnancy, the very end of 1965:**_

_"This paint smells pretty bad." Lucy said as she stuck her nose to the freshly painted part of the wall. John looked up; he was too into his wall painting._

_He snorted, "Not as bad as you, woman."_

_Lucy's mouth opened in shock and John looked back at her and laughed at her expression._

_"Must be somthin' with you pregnant gals."_

_A sly smile was now on his face and Lucy back handed his arm._

_"Yeah, I love you too.. Winston."_

_She went back to painting, trying very hard not to laugh. John was looking at her in silence and she couldn't take it anymore. Lucy burst out laughing, falling back on the floor with a hand on her big tummy. John took his paint brush, loaded it with paint and flung the bristles in her direction. Lucy screamed and laughed, trying to get away as much as she could in her condition._

_"John!"_

_She tried to sit up and over her face. A paint war had started._

_John stopped in mid throw, ""ey, I've an idea."_

_He took her hand and went into the bedroom._

_"First.."_

_He said to her and they both showered together, washing the paint off. Afterwards, cleaned and dressed, John led Lucy into their backyard. He brought along his paints that he occasionally used for his artwork._

_"What are you doing?" Lucy asked. She could see that his brain was storming._

_Lucy was lying on a blanket, on her side with an arm propping her up. John remained quiet and slowly raised her shirt to expose her pregnant belly. He smiled and leaned in to kiss it. He then grabbed a paint brush and dipped it in a paint jar. He started to slowly paint her belly, his face with a look of deep concentration. Lucy looked down at her tummy; there was a purple peace sign that took up her entire stomach. Around that were random placed hearts._

_When John was finished, he got up and went inside the house. He came back a few minutes later with a camera in his hand and set it a couple of ways away from them. John helped Lucy sit up and then went behind her so that she was sitting between his legs. He rested his head on her shoulder and held her hands on top her stomach, nit not to cover the artwork and took the picture._

**_:END FLASHBACK:_**

Lucy was now looking at that very picture. She and John hat put it on the wall right above their daughter's crib. In a way, they wanted her to know that her parents loved each other very much and wanted her more than anything.

Lucy smiled and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Staring out the window, she watched the sky light die down. It was almost dinner time and she knew that John and the boys would most likely work right through it without eating. But of course, if they did manage to eat something, it wouldn't be anything good.

So being the typical Lucy everyone knew and loved, she did what she had always done- make the boy's dinner.

She called out to Jude, informing him that they were going to stop by the studio for dinner. He didn't complain because he knew that his dad would be there and he'd get to see him again.

Lucy walked through the door to the Apple studio with a basket filled with food in a hand and Jude's hand in another. They passed the receptionist, Mary.

"Still at it, I assume?" Lucy smiled at her and Mary nodded.

They entered the recording area. Machines, recording tape, and buttons were everywhere. On the other side of the room was a glass panel that separated her and the boys. Lucy saw John messing around with his guitar and Harmony was sitting at his feet. She was playing a toy piano. George Martin had bought it for her first birthday and John kept it at the studio so when he brought her she'd have something to do. After each "piece" of music, Harmony would look up at her father with a big toothless grin. She wore the look of accomplishment.

On the other side of the glass, Lucy noticed that John had his headphones on. She went over to the microphone and pressed the button that abled her to communicate to him.

"Hey there, hot stuff."

John looked up toward the window and smiled. He took his headphones off and picked Harmony up off the floor and walked into the room where Lucy was.

"Ey, Luce." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. The little girl between them reached out for her mother and Lucy took her in her arms.

"Oh, hello my sweet girl." She said to the baby and kissed her small ear.

"I knew you guys would forget to eat so I brought some dinner" Lucy continued.

"Daddy!" Jude yelled.

John looked passed Lucy and she saw this. She turned around and saw Paul standing in the doorway.

Paul gave a smile, "Ey, Judey."

Lucy scrunched her nose at this. Jude went over to Paul and hugged him. With Paul now holding his son, he looked over at Lucy and up nodded towards her, "Lucy." He said, acknowledging her. Lucy nodded back. She was about to say something but John interrupted her.

"Ey, mate. George needs you to go over some parts."

Lucy turned her head to look at John, giving him a weak smile. Paul nodded. He gave Jude a kiss on the head and set him back down on his feet.

"I'll see you later, yeah Judey?"

Jude gave a hopeful smile and eager nod. He watched his father leave and enter the recording area. Lucy looked over at her son and sighed.

Her son and his father could be twins. Even though she had light hair, red in fact, their son took on his father's coloring. Their hair was almost the same style too, shaggy. But it wasn't just the hair. Jude had the same shaped eyes as Paul and the same color. His mannerisms were very similar and the accents. Lucy smiled, remembering when he was born and first laid eyes on him.

**_:FLASHBACK:1961:_**

_"Look at 'im." Paul smiled at the small baby that lay on his mother's chest. Lucy sat up in her bed holding her brand new son to her as her head rested back down on the pillow. Her bands were wet and the rest of her hair was a mess. Her breath was calm and she was rubbing the baby's back with her hand. Being a mother seemed to come naturally to her; it just kind of kicked in._

_"He's beautiful."_

_Lucy said quietly, almost a whisper. Jude James was born with a head full of hair, the darkest color of brown. When he opened his eyes to try and look at his parents, his eyes showed to be just like Paul's. The smile that Paul wore on his face couldn't be any bigger. He leaned over and kissed his son's head and then looked up at his wife._

_"You've never looked more beautiful."_

_He leaned in and kissed her forehead._

**_:END FLASHBACK:_**

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts quickly.

"Love.." She started at Jude, "I think Jason is in the other room. Why don't you go join him and play?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**A few months later.**

The inside of the Lennon's home was covered with their children's art work, including Johns. It was immediate when you walked in that the family living here loved each other very much and they did. John had been changing over these last few months. He was now wearing small wired framed glasses all the time instead of just occasionally. He had also become more aware of the unfortunate events that were going on around the world. You could almost say that his inner hippy was shining through. The peace and love came out of his heart and he was to make sure that his daughter Harmony had the same thing.

Today, however, was a special day.

Today was Jude's seventh birthday so the house was also filled with other children and other adults.

Lucy was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the home made cake she had baked early this morning. She loved cooking, especially for her family. She always made things that she could from scratch, using most of the fresh ingredients that came from her garden in the backyard.

Just then, Paul walked in. Lucy raised her head when she sensed a presence of someone in the same room as her.

"Hey.." She said in a quiet voice and went back to her cake where she carefully stuck in seven candles.

"Ey, Luce. Looks good."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you, Paulie." Realizing what she had just called him, her smile faded. She could not believe that she actually called him what she had called him when they were together. Not knowing what else to do in this awkward moment she created, she bit her lip.

Paul was smiling, almost smug. He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat next to where Lucy was working.

"So.. Boy's grow'in up fast, yeah?"

Lucy nodded and looked up, "Yeah. Hard to believe."

She finished up with the cake and wiped her hands on her yellow apron she wore around her waist.

"Could you?"

She looked at Paul and nodded toward the cake. Paul picked it up and both of them made their way into the backyard. Jude ran up to his parents, extremely pleased and excited that his parents were together for him on his day. With the other children and adults gathering around Jude and his cake, Lucy lit the candles and they all sang happy birthday. Jude quickly blew out all of his candles with everyone's cheers following. Lucy kissed his head and Paul had an arm around his shoulder.

John was nowhere near the gathering. Instead, he was lying on the lawn chairs with George, watching. George had been having a conversation with him and John kept nodding his head. He wasn't paying any attention to him or what he was saying. He was too busy watching Paul next to Lucy. Lucy was cutting the cake now and handing out the pieces to Paul who plated and handed them out. When that was done, Paul started video tapping Jude opening his gifts.

With all of their friends around like old times, it was hard for Lucy to no become overwhelmed with past memories.

**_:FLASHBACK: 1964:_**

_Lucy and the boys, including Brian, left from London to New York for their first U.S. 10 day tour. This would be the band's first time in America, besides George and of course Lucy. Lucy, being a native of New York, couldn't help but be somewhat excited to be visiting home after so long. It also let her family meet her son for the first time._

_As the boys made their way off the plane they waved and posed for photos. Lucy knew to stay behind and wait on the plane until they were done and it cooled down. She and Jude were supposed to be kept out of the media mostly in fear of fans finding out. She didn't mind any of this though. She had the just turned three years old in her arms on her hip as she waited for Brian's cue. When that cue was finally given, Lucy exited the plane with her son. As she did, she accidently bumped into John._

_Lucy smiled, "Why aren't you with the rest?"_

_"Oi, they can do a few without the mah'velous Lennon." He smiled at her and then made a face at Jude who smiled up at him._

_"Didn't want you tah' walk alone. Paulie boy left yah?" He gave a funny almost sad look as he grabbed Lucy's bag from her arm._

_She shrugged, "Its fine. I'm actually used to it."_

_John walked with her through the airport and helped her into the hotel room._

_That night they performed on the Ed Sullivan Show at the CBS studios._

_Lucy was backstage reading one of the many books she brought along. They had left Jude with a tour Nanny which Lucy didn't like but went with her husband's decision. _

_After the show, they all went back to their hotel and like always there was a party. Lucy sat on one of the many chairs smoking a cigarette. She hadn't seen Paul since they came back from the show. She scanned the room with his eyes and had no luck finding him. She didn't let herself think much of it. She was too tired. _

_After putting out her cigarette she decided to go to bed but first she was going to check on Jude. It was a loud party and she didn't want him frightened by the noises if he happened to wake up._

_Lucy slowly and quietly opened the door to the room that she was sharing with her husband and son. The smile that she was wearing on her face disappeared suddenly along with the color in her face. She stood in the doorway completely frozen. She couldn't move. She was a statue in a store window display. Was she even breathing? Lucy's mind was bombarded with thoughts and dizziness. Paul was in bed with another woman. She actually caught her husband, in bed with another woman while their sleeping son was in the crib in the same room._

_Lucy snapped out of her trance and immediately headed towards Jude and picked him up out of his crib. He started to cry which grabbed Paul's attention. Paul looked over and sat up. He didn't have a shirt on and most likely nothing else either under the blanket that was covering his lower half. The girl that was in bed with him was passed out and by the looks of her, Paul and the bottles of booze on the floor, they were drunk._

_"Luce.."_

_"No. Paul, don't." She said. She had Jude on her hip as she started throwing things into her bag. Just then Lucy felt pain in her arm. Paul had gotten out of bed and was trying to stop her. He pulled her to him, causing Lucy to off step and loose her balance and losing her grip on Jude who slide out of her arms and onto the floor. Lucy tried to get free from him and when she did she quickly went down to the floor to grab her child but Paul pulled her up again, this time by her hips. His grip was tight. Lucy's back was against Paul's bare chest and his face was by hers. The smell of alcohol was tremendous. _

_"Please, Paul." _

_Tears were falling down her cheeks from her eyes._

_"Don't fuckin' try to leave when I'm talkin' to yah."_

_Lucy was shaking. Her eyes were closed._

_"Please Paul, you're not yourself. Please.. Just let me take Jude and go." She managed to pipe out quietly._

_"You're mine and I tell you when you can leave."_

_His breath was heavy against her neck and sent chills down her body. Before she could even begin to process what he had just said to her, Paul pushed her hard to the ground. Lucy fell back on the floor, hitting her head on the night table. She grabbed her head where she hit it and felt blood. She didn't care. She went to her screaming son who was still on the floor. She crawled over to him, scooped him up and ran out of the room. Outside of the room she composed herself long enough to make it through the crowd of people and out the hotel room door. When she did, she leaned her back up against the wall outside the hotel room in the hotel hallway. With Jude in her arms, hugging him tight to her chest she began to sub. She slide down the wall and sat on the floor rocking her son and herself._


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**_:FLASHBACK CONTINUED:_**

_Lucy and now sleeping Jude spent the next few hours in the hall. John opened the door, he was talking to a girl. His laughter and smile stopped when he noticed Lucy and Jude on the floor. John turned his head to the girl._

_"Ey.. 'Nother time, yeah?" _

_John said and not waiting for an answer sat next to Lucy. She was embarrassed for anyone to see her. Her eye makeup was smudged and her cheeks stained with tears, fresh ones now falling._

_"Lucy? Whatcha doin' out here?" _

_John asked her. Lucy just shrugged her shoulders. She wouldn't face him._

_"Ey, love?"_

_He insisted, taking his hand and placing it under her chin to turn her head to face him. He saw the tears and looked concerned. Lucy shook her head and wiped under her eyes._

_"I'm alright, honest." _

_She said, nodding, hoping to convince him. He just continued giving her a look, cocking his head a bit. John knew her pretty well. He had met her the same time he met Paul. There was something bothering her but he didn't want to push her. He nodded._

_"I'll set out here with yah." _

_He said and positioned himself more comfortably against the wall. Lucy wanted to be alone. She didn't want to be unkind to John, he didn't do anything. She didn't want to go back into the hotel room in fear of seeing Paul. Paul was the last person she wanted to see right now even if he was drunk and didn't mean anything._

_"I think I'm actually going to hit the hay.." _

_Lucy said, getting up and trying to sound cheery and tired at the same time. John looked up at her and gave her a weak smile in which she returned and walked with Jude in her arms back into the hotel room._

_Lucy made her way through the crowd of people. She protected her sleeping son's ears with her hand, pressing his head against her chest. She kept her head down and against her son's head. She didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. She walked in the back room and found Brian._

_"Brian, could I have a minute with you?" _

_She asked trying to deflect eye contact. Brian set his drink down, "Sure love." He said and put his free hand on her back and walked with her to a quiet area._

_"What can I do for you love?"_

_She tried to fake a smile._

_"Is there any possible way that Bobby and I could leave the states early?" _

_She asked. She was staring at the floor. Brian gave her the same look John had in the hall. Brian nodded._

_"I don't see why not. Is everything alright?" _

_He asked her, he was digging in his inside pocket for his notepad._

_"Oh yes, of course. But you know, having the baby and all." _

_Lucy tightened her hug on Jude. Brian nodded._

_Early the next morning, Lucy and Jude were on a plane back to London. She didn't say goodbye to Paul. She wasn't even sure he knew that they were leaving or already gone. She felt bad not saying goodbye to the rest of the boys, but she had to get out. She looked down at the sleeping baby that she cradle in her arms._

_"I'm sorry.." _

_She whispered. A tear ran down her face and she looked out the window._


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

All of the kids now had their cake. Lucy sat on the grass next to John's chair. She was giving tiny pieces to Harmony who was on her father's lap. George offered to take the baby,

"'Eh Luce, I got 'er. You rest."

He told her, picking Harmony up and talking to her in a baby voice. Lucy laughed and looked at John. John passed the ciggie he was smoking to her and she took a drag and slowly blew the smoke out, her head going back.

"Looooong day."

She said, John nodding. She cocked her head,

"You're awful quiet.. Something wrong?"

She placed her hand on his leg. He didn't answer and he didn't need to. She knew what was wrong.

"He's his father, John."

She told him, trying to make her understand and repeating it to herself as if she'd forget.

_**:CONTINUED FLASHBACK:**_

"Hello?"

Lucy answered the phone. She was in the flat that she shared with her husband and son, but for not much longer. She had begun to pack. Maureen had welcomed them earlier when she rang her and explained everything that had happened in the states.

"Oi!"

Said the voice on the other end. It was John. She couldn't help but smile.

"You left?" He continued.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I don't think Bobby was adjusting well to the tour this time around."

She answered trying to make her excuse sound real.

"Oi! It's John 'ere, come off it!"

Lucy took a deep breath in.

"John. Please?"

Her voice breaking a bit. She didn't want to think about everything that had happened. She was home with her child, safe and away from Paul.

"Luce, why do you let 'im treat you like that?"

John's voice was angry.

"He's my husband, John. I'm his wife and I have a child from him.."

She went on trying to explain why.

"Lucy, that's not any type'ah reason!"

He said. He was about to say something else but she interupted him.

"Look.. Love always finds a way. I believe in that. It is all I have left."

John was silent. He didn't want to argue with her. He told her when to be expecting them back home and wished her goodnight. He sat back in his chair not sure what to do with himself. He kept thinking about Paul and his Lucy. He didn't understand why Lucy would be with someone who made her have to hide her love away. Paul had kept Lucy a secret. John would never do a thing like that is Lucy was his girl. John loved her and there was nothing he could do about it except watch and that wasn't going well for him. He looked over at a pad of paper and pen that laid on the end table. He lit up a smoke and began to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**_:FLASHBACK CONTINUED:_**

_Less than a month later, the boys were back from their tour. Lucy had decided to stay at the home she shared with Paul. Jude. He had been fussy earlier and refused bed. With her eyes closed she was hummed a soft lullaby to her son with her lips pressed against his dark shaggy hair. She hadn't noticed that Paul had opened the back door and was watching them._

_"Lil' man not in bed yet?" _

_He spoke up, nodding at the boy. Lucy opened her eyes and turned her head to look in Paul's direction. She didn't know how to react. She finally managed a weak smile._

_"Mhm, just a bit fussy."_

_He continued to watch. His heart felt warm, but sad at the same time. He watched as his wife stroked his son's back. He was thankful that his child had her for a mother. He himself knew the importance that a mother had in a boy's life, his own dying when he was young._

_"Are you hungry? I can make you something.." _

_Lucy asked, standing up with Jude in her arms. Paul smiled. His arms were out welcoming the child if Lucy wanted and she did._

_"Nah, I'm good love." _

_He looked down at his son who was now in his arms. The McCartney family made their way inside their home. Paul sat on the sofa with Jude laying in one of his arms while Lucy, who had fallen asleep, lay her head in his lap, the rest of her body lying on the sofa. He looked down at the woman he vowed to love forever, to protect and never hurt, the woman who gave him his son. His heart hurt again. What had he done?_

**_:END FLASHBACK:_**

With Paul video recording Jude opening his presents and playing with the other children, Lucy sat at a table talking to Maureen and Patti. George still ha baby Harmony and baby Harmony loved every bit of her Uncle George with his attempted baby talk. John sat back on the lawn chair he'd been in during the whole time, watching Paul.

After all this time and after all of the reassurance from Lucy, John still found himself having jealousy and self-confidence problems. What if Lucy wanted Paul back? What if Paul still loved her? He cringed at the thought that another man had had his wife. Granted that he was married to her first, it still sickened him. If it wasn't for John, Lucy probably would have stayed with Paul. After the 1964 incident, John kept trying to convince Lucy to leave and when she finally did, it was two years later. At least that is how everyone else knew the story of John and Lucy to be. Only a few people knew that John and Lucy were seeing each other before she even had divorce papers to serve Paul. They saw each other in low key. They didn't think of it as cheating. What they were doing wasn't for some cheap thrill or sexual attraction. It was love. It was something that Lucy had stopped feeling with Paul some time ago.

**_:FLASHBACK CONTINUED:_**

_The boys weren't even back home for a week when it was time for them to start working again. Paul and the rest of the band were getting ready to shoot their second movie, HELP!, and Lucy and Jude were to join them. The first stop for the shooting was the Bahamas. Each Beatle took a separate plane, in hopes that it would mislead the fans and the press. Even though it was going to be a busy month, none of them had ever been to the islands and they were insistent that they would find fun when the chance was given- But considering that Lucy was afraid to see John, a separate plane thing worked in her favor._

_Once everyone had arrived, they were taken up to a big house that sat back in the mountains where each one of them unpacked and settled in. Lucy was very much fawned of her new surroundings and knew that she was going to enjoy her time here._

_The very next morning, bright and early, the boys were to start shooting. _

_Paul held Lucy's hand as he led them to where everyone else was already gathered and waiting. She had a large scarf that lay across her torso like a prize sash, except it was to hold their young son to her and have her hands free._

_"Pauls 'ere." George called out, getting the rest of the group's attention._

_John walked over, "Bout time, Paulie." _

_He shut up. He saw Lucy. He didn't know she was going to be joining them. He nodded to her and gave her a small smile._

_"Yeah, well.." _

_Paul began to say, his voice tinged with a bit of annoyance. Lucy kept her eyes to her hands that were now clasped against Jude's scarfed body. She heard her name being called and turned around. It was the girls and she was relieved. She walked over and they exchanged kisses. Pattie was gushing over sleeping Jude and Maureen was telling Lucy what she had planned for them for the rest of their stay._

_John watched Lucy with the girls while he was with the boys. He loved and enjoyed all of her quirky mannerisms like how she bit her bottom lip whenever she received a compliment. He sighed and turned his attention to what Richard, the director, was explaining._

_About a week into the filming, Lucy had tried to dodge John. She was sitting on the front steps where they were staying with her journal that she barely wrote in. Between its pages were pressed dried flowers with a new one just added. She looked up at the sky; not a single cloud was visible. A smile came to her lips and the sun shined in her face. She was content._

_"Ey, Lucy.." _

_A voice said to her. Lucy looked in its direction and saw John. She placed her journal next to her camera on the step._

_"Hey there."_

_"Mind if I sit?"_

_Lucy patter the spot next to her with her hand._

_"I thought you were with the others filming?"_

_John shook his head._

_"Today was a day off."_

_Lucy sat still, trying not to show any disappointment on her face. Before Paul left her that morning he said that he had to film some scenes with the other guys. She nodded at John answer as she played with her wedding band. Did Paul think that she wouldn't run into any of the others? John could pick up on the vibes that were darting from Lucy._

_"'ere, come on."_

_John stood up and dusted his pants off with his hands. He then reached his hand out for Lucy's, who grabbed her camera and followed barefooted._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see."_

_John led Lucy into the woods. There was a small clearing that was encircled by trees that ranged in different sizes and patches of wildflowers. He had found it by accident while trying to find a quiet place to write. It was beautiful. Lucy looked around and smiled._

_"This is gorgeous.."_

_She sat on the ground with her flowing skirt scattered under her. John sat down beside her, agreeing. He looked down at her small feet, noticing that she hadn't put on any shoes and laughed. Lucy turned her head towards him, cocking a smile._

_"What?"_

_"Your shoes, silly girl. You 'ave none!"_

_"Yeah, I tend to leave them behind a lot."_

_She laughed at herself. John gazed at her. She was the most amazing thing he had ever seen and had just fallen more in love with her than he thought was possible. Lucy, who was now fiddling with her camera, put it up to her face, aiming at John and snapped his photograph with a smile._


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

It was just a few days after Bobby's birthday and Lucy was in the backyard in her garden. She was wearing one of her typical sun dresses.

"Luce, you back there?" Lucy heard a woman's voice. Turning, she saw Patti walking towards her.

"Hey Patti." Lucy began, but stopped when she noticed her face was much paler than it normally was.

"Are you okay?"

Patti sat next to Lucy on the grass. Lucy stared at her with concern, waiting for an answer.

"I think I'm pregnant"

She blurted. Lucy's eyes went big and she smiled.

"Love! That's wonderful!"

And as Patti's expression didn't change, Lucy's went back to being concerned.

"..or not?"

Just then Patti started crying and Lucy tried to console her friend. Patti told Lucy that she was afraid and Lucy promised her that she would come with her to get checked by the doctor.

"It's not bad, I promise."

Lucy reassured the nervous girl. They were both sitting in the examination room. Patti kept quiet.

"How about I have the doctor examine me first? That way you'll know what to expect?"

Lucy was trying her best to bargain and Patti nodded.

After both of the examinations, both girls left and got inside of Lucy's car. Lucy wasn't expecting the doctor to tell her that she was in fact pregnant and not Patti.

Later that evening, Lucy drove over to the studio where John had been all morning. On her way through the halls, she greeted the receptionist as always an entered the recording area. Upon entering, she saw John on the other side of the glass, sitting and playing his guitar.

She didn't press the button to tell John she was here. She walked toward a chair to sit down and John spotted her. He set his guitar down and walked into the room.

"Ey petal, what you doin' 'ere?"

He kissed her cheek and sat on the stool he placed in front of the chair she now sat in. She looked up at him and without warning of the topic to come, blurted, "Are you okay with being a father of two children now?"

John couldn't contain the smile that took up his whole face.

"That's.. that's .. oi c'mere".

He immediately leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. Lucy didn't know why she was the slightest bit worried about John's reaction. He was ecstatic the first time and of course would be the second. She kissed him while smiling. She took in his scent. It hadn't changed since she first smelled him.


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**_:FLASHBACK: 1958:_**_  
Lucy was fifteen, Paul sixteen, had been dating for a couple months now. He was in a band with three other guys who he hung out with regularly, even outside of music. Their band was pretty well known in their area and they played regularly at many places like The Cavern._

Just outside of Paul's home in Allerton sat John, George and Paul himself. Lucy was there as well but inside with Paul's younger siblings and father. His family adored her and she them. Lucy was very helpful when she would visit and Paul's father, James, appreciated everything she did.

After making some sandwiches for the boys, Lucy went outside to serve and join them. After placing the plate full of sandwiches and bottles of soda in the middle of their formed circle, she sat down next to Paul. She had her camera in her bag, something she always made sure to never forget at home. It was brand new and she loved it. She had been taking pictures of all types of things since she receive it in the mail as a gift from her grandfather.

Aiming the camera at John, Lucy snapped a photo. _**:: (photo on profile) ::**_

_Later that night, Lucy and the boys walked home from a gig at The Cavern to John's mother's house. Lucy had met Julia a few times and both seemed to share the same care free attitude. When they arrived, John's Aunt Mimi was sitting at the table with John's half-sister and step-father. Her facial expression was concrete._

When John noticed Mimi at the table, he stopped walking and went silent as did the rest of the group. Everyone's laughs and jokes from the conversation outside same to a halt too.

"Ey Mimi. What you doin' 'ere?"

Mimi turned to look at him, her face still showing no emotion or hint of her reason for being over at her younger sister's home.

"John, please, sit."

Every single one of the group felt the same sensation - someone punching them in the gut, the wind knocked out of them. Julia was dead. John fell to his knees, his face in the carpet with his arms wrapped over his head. The boys stayed quiet, none of them looking each other in the eye for the fear of crying too. Lucy on the other hand went to join John on the floor. She went down on her knees next to him and laid herself over his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. Without looking, John moved and repositioned himself so that his head was now buried in her lap. Lucy held him and he sobbed for the next few long hours.

During those long few hours, Paul and George sat at the table playing cards. Lucy and John had since then moved from the floor over to the couch. Mimi had gone home for the night after trying unsuccessfully to get John to come back home with her. The entire time Lucy had held John, she didn't say a word to him. She knew that nothing anyone said was going to make the situation any less painful. She knew about the gut wrenching pain that happened inside the stomach, the head and the heart. Her father had died when she was ten. Again, she knew. John still had his face covered, embarrassed that the girl he had feelings for was seeing him like this, but he couldn't help it.

Later on, George left and Paul walked Lucy home before it became too late.

It was a week before they saw John again. The trio were at the local fish and chips shop, sitting on the benches just outside near a park. George saw John approaching.

"Ey mat, 'ow goes it?"

John up nodded and shrugged. He sat next to Lucy on the bench, both looking at each other. She gave him her most caring smile with both her lips and her eyes.

"Thanks fo' everythin'"

He said to her, looking down at his shoes.

Lucy shook her head.

"I know how it feels."

John looked back up at her. He tried to give as much as a smile he could muster up, which resulted in something very weak.

A few months later, December time, The Quarry Men played at George's brother Harry and his bride Irene's wedding. _**:: (Photo on profile) ::**_

_Paul and George were checking out Harry's record collection and Lucy was sitting on the couch with John._

"That day.. when you told me that you knew how it felt?"

He looked up at her. Lucy turned her head to look at him and nodded.

"My father died when I was ten."

She didn't lose eye contact with him. She was strong when it came to the subject of her father.

John nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be."

She said smiling.

"The gone shouldn't be mourned with tears but instead celebrated with smiles."

_**:END FLASHBACK:**_


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

It was nearing the end of the year and Lucy's stomach was growing fast. Because of her small frame, it was very noticeable. Even though the ultrasound to determine a baby's gender was up and running at hospitals, they wanted it to be a surprise. Lucy and John decided that when the new baby arrived, he or she was going to share Harmony's nursery.

Lucy was in the backyard taking the laundry off the wire. Harmony was standing next to her mother, her arms wrapped around her leg. The little girl was getting much better when her balance, her walking was now runs. Paul came in through the front door. Since it was his turn to take Jude, Paul picked him up from school and came back to Lucy and John's place so that Jude could get his bags.

"Mum!"

Jude yelled into the backyard from inside the kitchen. His English accent thick as ever. With Harmony getting more devious and curious, one of the many things she had started doing was repeating what people said.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmm!"

She mocked her brother.

Lucy laughed and patted the silly girl on her head.

"I'm back here, love."

Jude ran out to where she was and Paul followed slowly behind him, hands in his pockets as he leaned against the house. **:: (Photo on profile) ::**

"Hey Luce"

"Hello, Paul.. Here are some of your clothes, love."

She handed Jude his clothes from off the line that she had folded which he went back inside of the house to put away. Harmony was still holding on to her mother's leg. Her big eyes were dead set on Paul with her finger in her mouth and a look babies give when they come in contact with strangers. Lucy tried to pay no mind to Paul. She understood that she would have to be around him all her life considering that they shared a child who would forever need them both. And even though Lucy was a gentle soul, Paul coming around unannounced bothered her. It was almost as if Paul wanted her to act a certain way when he made his presence clear and known to her. She didn't understand it and of course neither did John.

John, who came in through the back door and into the back yard, stopped when he saw Paul. **:: (Photo on profile) ::**

His mouth tightened, causing his lips to thin even more than they already were naturally.

"Paul..."

John acknowledged him.

Lucy tried to ease John's tension, who nodded, "Paul picked Jude up from school and now he is taking him for the weekend."

"Dadaaaaa!"

Harmony screamed and laughed when she saw her father. She was now looking at him with a big smile on her face. John's tight mouth fell into an instant smile. He slowly ran at her like he was going to get her. Her laugh became higher and she was now in his arms. He kissed the girl's head and her mother's cheek and then put Harmony back on the grass.

"I'm going to make some tea, yeah?"

John smiled at his wife, turning around and heading towards the house.

"Paul, why don't you help me a bit?"

John walked passed Paul and into the house, Paul following.


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**_:FLASHBACK: 1960:_**

_1960 came fast. It had been a couple years since John's mother was killed by a drunken off-duty police officer. To all of our disappointment and anger, the guy ended up being acquitted of the offence at his trial. This was a topic that everyone had learned to stay away from. It made John numb that there would be no justice for his mother; that nothing was going to happen to the irresponsible officer who took his mother away from him when the two of them were just getting their relationship right._

_John kept busy with his music. If The Quarry Men, renamed The Silver Beetles and later The Silver Beats, were not performing in local joints around Liverpool, they were finding other ways to play. Paul had a cousin in Berkshire who ran a pub called the Fox and Hounds. Her husband and herself agreed to let the two boys, Paul and John who called themselves the Nerk Twins, play in exchange for working for them during the week._

_By May, the boys had themselves a manager and a week after that a contract with Paramount Enterprises to play the Grosvenor Ballroom in Wallasey. The following August, they were headed to Hamburg._

_It was their last night in Liverpool before they embarked to Germany. Lucy was unable to tag along with them because of school finals. Needless to say, John was disappointed and Paul, well, it didn't seem to bother him as it should. Lucy was always with the boys. She attended all of their shows and helped them. John and the rest of them like having the womanly touch she gave when she was with them. He noticed that Paul didn't seem to be phased with leaving his girl behind. She had accompanied them in Scotland for the seven day tour a month before and even if she hadn't attended, it would've been for seven days._

**:: (Photo CH8#1 on profile) ::**

_The Hamburg gig was much different. They were expected to be gone at least a month, but when they arrived in Germany and played their first show, they ended up being hired to perform two additional months. Paul had phoned Lucy to tell her the "great" news. She didn't want to be a downer and tried to sound as happy as possible for him on the other end of the phone._

_"Paulie, that's wonderful."_

_Paul breathed out with irritability._

_"Yer s'pose to be 'appy for me."_

_"Paulie, I am happy! I said it was wonderful!"_

_She tried to explain to him but he cut her short._

_"Look, I got to go."_

_And he hung up on her. Lucy took the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a few seconds before putting it back. She was confused and ever more, hurt. He hadn't always been the way he was now. It seemed that once Paul tasted what being a so called rocker was when things started to change. He just wanted a girl to look pretty next to him while he had his fun. Lucy was never going to be that girl. She was too much of a free spirit even then. And a lot of that free spirit is what got her in Europe in the first place._

_During the remainder of the boy's time in Hamburg, Lucy was out of school and staying with her friend's family. Paul rarely checked in with her since their last phone call but still made a small effort every couple weeks to say hello. But every morning there was always a letter waiting for her in the postal box and every single one was from John. She read each letter with a smile on her face. Some were filled with his doodles and word concoctions which made her laugh. He would explain how the days were going and the place they were playing at called the Indra Club. He wrote about the bands that they had met and played with too. Tony Sheridan and the Jeys and Rory Storm and the Hurricanes were among his list of names._

**:: (Photo CH11#2,3,4 on profile) ::**

_December 5th, the boys came back to Liverpool early at the hands of Paul and their drummer Pete._

_"Paul thought it was real smart 'ta pin a rubber on the wall and catch fire to it."_

_John told Lucy while he looked at Paul with his arms crossed. But that wouldn't be their last time in Hamburg. They were back the next year._


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**_:FLASHBACK CONTINUED:_**

_A good majority of the early 60s were spent in Hamburg. When the boys were back home in Liverpool, they played the Cavern Club every noon and every night. Booking shows was getting much easier than it used to be and the boys now had a recording contract._

Now the band was in Litherland to play the Town Hall with Gerry and the Pacemakers. Lucy had brought her girlfriend Phyllis with to the show. She was the friend Lucy had ended up living with when she came to Liverpool.

Judging from the crowded smoking area outside and then the even more crowded hall room, it was clear that the band had gathered a mass loud of a following. Lucy scanned the crowd and had difficulty. She was short and had to push herself up on her very tip toes to even begin to see just a tad bit over the many heads. She finally struck luck and spotted Paul and the boys in the way back leaning against the stone wall.

**:: (Photo CH12#1 on profile) ::**

_Lucy grabbed Phyllis's hand and pulled her through the crowd. When she finally reached the boys, she held up what she had in her other hand to Paul, smiling._

"Oly shit.."

Paul grabbed the magazine from her hands that had the boy's faces on the cover. They had made the front page of Misery Beat with an article about their signing of their recording contract with Bert Kaempfert. The rest of the boys gathered around Paul, looking and reading in awe. John looked up from the magazine and over at Lucy and smiled. That smile on John's face subsided when the ecstatic Paul picked his girl up in his arms and spun her around. Lucy laughed and he set her back on her feet.

"This calls for drinks!"

He said and went off to the bra area. Lucy laughed and sat on the stone platform. Their drinking laws were a lot different than over in the U.S. None of them were the age of 21 and the closest to being was John. Not that Lucy really cared because she never drank or smoked, that is not until..

_**:FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK: :OCT 9:JOHN'S 21ST BIRTHDAY:  
**__  
October 9th of that year, Paul and John were off to Paris to celebrate John's 21st birthday. Both of the boys had talked Lucy into joining them. She was hesitant at first, but her love and yearning for travel made her say yes. When they arrived the next night, they were ready to hit the town._

**:: (Photo CH12#2 on profile) ::**

_At the bar, the three of them say at a round table._

"Good 'ole Luce doesn't drink."

A tipsy Paul said aloud, poking fun at Lucy who in turn bit her bottom lip. She reached her arm over to grab John's shot and poured it back to shut him up. By the end of the night Lucy was completely smashed. Paul helped her walk to their hotel after their many stops along the way for her to vomit. Once they arrived to their rooms, Paul went to bed and Lucy was too sick to even think about sleep. She managed to get into some night clothes but half way failed because she couldn't manage to put her bottoms on. Giving up, she laid strewed about on the chair in an oversized shirt and just her knickers.

John, who was also sharing the room, was buzzed himself from his birthday shots but not even close to what Lucy was. He waked out of the bathroom that was attached to the sleeping and living area and saw Lucy. Normally with any other bird, a girl in her knickers John or any guy would take advantage of th sight, but now with Lucy. This wasn't a bird. She was a person that John respected very much.

He walked over to her, placing his arms under her body and hoisting her up.

"Come on, Luce."

He said quietly to her as he led her to the bed. The room had two where one was for John and the other for Paul and Lucy. John laid Lucy down on the bed that he was supposed to use and covered her body with the blanket. She stirred underneath the covers and tried to focus her eyes on the person above her.

"Hi John. Night John."

She smiled and her eyes closed again in mid-sentence. John and smiled and laughed under his breath.

"G'night love."

John grabbed the extra blanket and fell asleep on the couch.

**:: (Photo CH12#3 on profile) ::**


	13. Chapter 13

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**:END FLASHBACK:**

John entered the kitchen and went to the sink. He placed his hands on the counter, resting his body weight. Paul followed shortly after.

"Paul.. You've been me best mate for some time now.. And I've never agreed with a lot of your choices.. The stuff you put Luce through was shit and I know you've 'ot ties to each other but she and I ties now too.. And you can't just walk in like everythin' is all peachy."

Paul gave a smug laugh with a tad of cockiness to it.

_**:FLASHBACK: Mid 1965:**_

_The Beatles were recording their album and Brian was arranging for their next tour. Paul hadn't stopped with his lies, which were pointed out to Lucy during the filming of their movie last year. She had never been more confused and hurt and having the feeling of being helpless. She couldn't think of her own feelings, not with Jude who was now going to be four shortly, and understanding things he hadn't before. As long as Jude isn't affected then it would be fine and she instilled that way of thinking into her head._

_At the McCartney's, Lucy was home alone. Paul was out and Jude was at his Uncle Mikes, Paul's brother. Lucy was cooking dinner when she heard a knock on the front door. She looked at the clock and wiped her hands on her apron as she walked toward the door._

_"Oh, hey John."_

_She smiled at him which he returned._

_"Ey, Luce. Is Paul 'ome?"_

_She shook her head._

_"Mhm. No, sorry. Did you want to come in? There is plenty of food that will be ready soon."_

_"Yeah, thanks."_

_A few hours into the night and Paul was still not home, but with John's presence which mellowed Lucy out, made her not pay any attention. The two of them were sitting on the floor in front of the fire in the living room. There was paper scattered all around them and laughter was filling the room._

_"I am a wumberlog you see!"_

_John was saying over her hysterical laughter in a cartoon voice._

_"I would, I would, if only, but you see- well- yes, oh dear!"_

_Lucy, who was now lying back on the floor, had her hand on her stomach. It was hurting so badly due to her laughter. John laughed as he looked down at her. The light from the flames flickered across her face and hit her eyes. He didn't need his heart to remind him that he was in love with this girl._

**:: (Photo CH13#1 on profile) ::**


	14. Chapter 14

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**:FLASH BACK CONTINED:**

_Later, a reporter named Maureen Cleave, a friend John's, published an article about him for an edition in the London Evening standard. It contained a small handful of quotes from recent conversation she had with him, including his views on the current state of religion._

**:: (Photo CH14#1 on profile) ::**

_"Christianity will go. It will vanish and shrink. I needn't argue about that. I am right and I will be proved right. We're more popular than Jesus now. I don't know which will go first - rock and roll or Christianity. Jesus was alright, but his disciples were thick and ordinary. It's them twisting it that ruins it for me."_

_The quote was taken out of context in America and spread as a ridiculous egocentric headline: "JOHN SAYS THE BEATLES ARE BIGGER THAN JESUS." Reactions in the southern parts of the U.S. ranged from banning the group's music on certain radio stations, to Ku Klux Klan protests and Beatle record burnings arranged by the Christian radio stations._

**:: (Photo CH14#2 on profile) ::**

_Chicago was the first stop of their American tour. This was going to be their first opportunity to answer questions personally for the American press._

_Lucy was nervous; they all were. She had been advised to leave Jude back home with Paul's family due to them not knowing what could happen and to what extremes. Brian and Lucy stood next to each other on the side lines of the press conference with blank faces. The flight in had been very tense. No matter what tough front John had put on, they all knew that this was getting to him._

_"If I had said television is more popular than Jesus, I might have got away with it."_

_John started the press conference._

_"You know, but as I just happened to be talking to a friend, I used the world 'Beatles' as a remote thing - not as what 'I' think as Beatles - as those other Beatles like other people see us. I just said 'they' are having more influence on kids and things than anything else, including Jesus. But I said it in that way which was the wrong way.. and yap yap."_

_The looks on the rest of the boy's faces were dry and the reporters all tried to lash out at John at once._

_"Some teenagers have repeated your statements - 'I like the Beatles more than Jesus Christ.' What do you think about that?"_

_John adjusted his glasses._

_"Well, originally I was pointing out the fact in reference to England - that we meant more to kids than Jesus did, or religion, at that time. I wasn't knocking it or putting it down, I was just saying it as a fact and it's sort of.. It's true. 'specially more for England than here. I'm not saying that we're better, or greater, or comparing us with Jesus Christ as a person or God as a thing or whatever it is, you know. I just said what I said and it was wrong, or taken wrong and now it's all this."_

_Lucy bit her bottom lip. Her heart went out to John and she was getting upset with the press. Brian put his arm around Lucy._

_"I know."_

_He told her, feeling the same thing she was feeling._

_"There have been threats against your life, there have been record burnings, you've been banned from some radio stations - does this bother you?"_

_"Well, yes, it worries all of us. You know, we've got Paul's wife with us and usually their 'il one."_

_Paul then chimed in._

_"You know, it's bound to bother us."_

_"Do you think you're being crucified?"_

_John kept a straight face._

_"No, I wouldn't say THAT at all!"_

_Everyone laugh, except the boys, Brian and Lucy._

_"What do you think about the record burnings here in the United States?"_

_"Well, I think it's a bit silly. It seems a bit like a publicity stunt on their part, you know. I think they're not going to gain anything by doing that."_

_Paul said and then John joined in._

_"If they just didn't buy the records, or threw them away, but burning them is.."_

_George, who had been quiet the entire time, spoke up._

_"It's the same old wrong mess. They've just taken it the wrong way, and that's just the pity of that. It's this misunderstanding which shouldn't be."_

_"Did you mean that the Beatles are more popular than Christ?"_

_John sighed._

_"When I was talking about it, it was very close and intimate with this person that I know who happens to be a reporter and I was using expressions on things that I'd just read and derived about Christianity. Only, I was saying it in the simplest form that I know, which is the natural way I talk. But she took 'em and people that know me took 'em exactly as it was - because they know that's how I talk, you know."_

_"How are you going to respond after tonight? Are you going to try and explain yourselves every time somebody asks or what?"_

_"Well, I'll try if they keep asking me, you know. I'll try.. I'll go on and on trying until they get it straight, you know, because I just don't like to be sort of thought as what I'm really not, you know. It's nothing like me - the ting they're putting 'round to do with me as a person."_

_The reporters were trying their very best to make John and the others crash. Lucy looked over at Brian._

_"I'm sorry, but.."_

_She moved away from him and walked toward the press table the boys were sitting at. Brian watched her, the reason she was moving and what she was going to do dawned on him too late._

_"Lucy!"_

_He called after her in a whisper yell._

_Reporter's attention now went to her, every one shouting, "Mrs. McCartney!"_

_She ignored them and was now by the boys and grabbed John's hand._

_Loud enough so her voice would be picked up from the microphones "Come on. You don't have to explain yourself to anyone."_

_The boys stared at her, including Brian. John stared into her face. He was trying very hard not to laugh out loud. Instead, he let Lucy lead him out to the car with the rest of the boys, Brian following._

**:: (Photo CH14#3 on profile) ::**

_"Lucy.. You shouldn't 'ave done that! Granted the pros of what you did - there will be extreme cons."_

_Brian said to her as he sat in the van._

_"Oi, lay 'off her."_

_Paul chirped and put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head._

_"I can't even begin to imagine the phone calls and 'mornings press!"_

_Brian exasperated._

_"It's not going to be any worse than it already was. There's a lone that has to be drawn no matter how famous and in the public eye you're in. No one has to explain themselves to anyone."_


	15. Chapter 15

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

I wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far! I wrote it (never finished it until recently) over a year ago, almost two now. I wanted to play with the history of John - maybe if something happened differently it would've changed how he was in the future. I also wanted to mix up the personas of both Paul and John as you would actually think their roles were mixed up as Paul's persona is more John's and vice versa. Again, thank you!

* * *

**:FAST FORWARD TO THE DAY AFTER JOHN WAS AT LUCY'S HOUSE WITH PAUL GONE:**

_The following morning everyone had got together for a picnic. All the boys were there with their girls and little ones, including managers and producers; roadies and assistants. It was a gorgeous park full of green hill slopes and the blue in the sky had not a single flaw. Random blankets were spread on top the grass like patches that everyone sat upon. The kids played happily with each other and it gave the adults a break to just be adults. Lucy was sitting on one of the blankets in a long strapless sun dress. She had made a yellow flower chain that she now wore on her head. Paul was chatting it up with a few producers. He seemed to never leave the music business when it was family and friend time. John had joined Lucy on the ground. He had brought the note pad he had last night._

**:: (Photo CH15#1) ::**

_"Still writing?" _

_Lucy asked, amused._

_"Actually quite stuck at the moment."_

_He tapped his pen against the note pads binding and Lucy smiled at him. The sun started to shine brightly down on the picnic goers and John watched the sun hit Lucy's eyes. Her eyes were a great color of green and with the sun light; it had caused different shades to roll across._

_"A girl with kaleidoscope eyes..." _

_He started writing. Lucy wasn't paying attention anymore and had her focus on Jude who was crying. John continued to write._

_"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green, towering over your head. Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes..." _

_Lucy was already up and walking over to sooth him. John continued to watch her._

_"Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain, where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies."_

_With Jude in her arms, Paul joined her. His arm was around Lucy's waist and Paul led her away._

_"And you're gone." _

_John wrote down the last words and shut his note pad sighing._

**:: (Photo CH15#2) ::**

_Later that week, the boys were back on tour. Early in the morning John walked into the living area in their hotel room and joined Lucy._

_"Why are you with him?" _

_John asked Lucy out of nowhere. Lucy looked up from her book, her eyes had gone wide. John asked again._

_"Why Lucy?"_

_"He's..." _

_She slowly started. She wanted to word it perfectly so John couldn't find any holes to twist her words. He was good at that. _

_"He's the father of my child."_

_John kept still. _

_"And? That's all?"_

_"What do you want me to say, John? And what business is it yours in the first place?" _

_Lucy was getting defensive._

_John shook his head. _

_"My mind is a bit boggled at why Paul can be out with some bird and you 'ave to be here."_

_Lucy's eyes filled with tears. She closed her book and set it down on the table, getting up and storming into her room. John still sat there._

**:: (Photo CH15#3) ::**

_Paul was indeed out again. They were finishing up the very end of the American tour; something they all decided was going to be the last._

_Later that day..._

_Lucy came out of her room the next morning yawning. She didn't get much sleep that night. The things that John had said to her that night kept playing in circles in her head. She entered the kitchen area and stopped when she saw John sitting at the table. He looked up from his tea and gave her a weak smile that she ignored. She continued to the counter, getting a cup and pouring herself some tea._

_"Lucy, 'bout last night.."_

_"Mhm. don't… please?" _

_Lucy took a sip of her tea and exited the kitchen. John followed her out into the living room._

_"I just don't unda'stand why you would be wit' someone 'ew treats you like shit!" _

_John's voice was rising. Lucy spun around to face him, her eyes starting to fill up with tears. She was biting her bottom lip. John just stood there, staring at her. _

_"Tell me somethin' Luce, where's Paul?" _

_He asked Lucy, knowing that Paul didn't come back to the hotel last night. Lucy slide to the floor, her back against the chair. Tears were streaming down her face now. _

_"I can't leave him."_

_John squatted in front of her._

_"Why not? You can't keep doin' this, Luce."_

_Lucy leaned forward and buried her head in John's chest. John wrapped his arms around her. _

_"You deserve better Lucy."_

_Later that afternoon the boys and Lucy were sitting in the shared hotel room. Brian was on the phone doing an interview. Lucy was sitting next to Paul on the sofa while Paul was talking to the girl in charge of their American fan club. John sat opposite them on the arm of the chair that George was sitting in._

_"Yeah, that'd be great." _

_Paul said to the girl, agreeing to a meeting with the fan club. _

_Lucy frowned and turned to him._

_"Paul, you promised you'd take me out tonight..." _

_John looked over at them and then at the floor._

**:: (Photo CH15#4) ::**

_"Lucy I can't be with you every goddamn second. I still don't even know why you come on the tours." _

_Paul said with annoyance, getting up and leaving the room. Lucy looked down at her hands that were lying on her lap. She bit her bottom lip to help suppress her tears. She looked back up and over at John._

_"John.. Would you like to go out with me tonight?" _

_Everyone in the room looked at them, but still engaged in what they were doing previously. John looked at her, a smile forming on his lips._

_"Course."_

_Later that night Lucy and John sat in a club downtown. Lucy was slowly eating the lemon that came with her drink._

_"'ow can you eat that?" _

_John asked her, laughing and sipping his own drink._

**:: (Photo CH15#5) ::**

_Lucy shrugged a shoulder and returned the smile. She wasn't very talkative like she normally was- something John could sense. He extended his arm to hers and pulled her up on her feet._

_"Come on." _

_He said to her and pulled her out on to the dance floor where they spent most of the night, laughing. Lucy leaned against the wall, laughing at John who was now standing in front of her. His laughter had stopped. He was too busy staring at Lucy and she noticed and bit her bottom lip, looking at the floor. John slowly leaned in and put his lips against hers. Lucy froze, but didn't resist. John brushed his lips against her cheek and then back to her lips._

_"I'm sorry.." _

_He whispered to her._


	16. Chapter 16

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**:FLASHBACK CONTINUED: END OF TOUR:**

_Everyone had left the hotel room and were now on board a plane heading back to England. Lucy spent most of her time on the plane ride home watching John who was up a row on the other side of where she was sitting._

**:: (Photo CH16#1) ::**

_She didn't know what she was feeling inside. Her head hurt from thinking and trying to figure out what had happened last night when he kissed her. She was afraid that she did in fact have feelings for John, but she was married and had a child. She looked over at her husband. Paul was sitting up front talking to a flight attendant, working his charm. She looked back at John. After some deep thought she got up from her seat and went over to him. She placed her hand on his and pulled so he'd get up too and follow her into the back. John didn't say anything. He was like a lost puppy following his owner, waiting for her next command. Lucy led him into the bathroom after she made sure that no one had seen them and that no one would. In the room, the door closed, John and Lucy stared at each other. She was a lot shorter than him and bit her bottom lip as she looked up at John. There was a thick sexual tension that filled their air._

_"Please don't hurt me like he has..."_

_Lucy finally said. John had no facial expression, just the energy of love that radiated off of him. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers and this time, Lucy kissed him back. Lucy and John made love in the bathroom stall on the plane._

_The whole rest of the plane ride back home, John and Lucy exchanged sheepish smiles. When they had finally reached their destination, Lucy and Paul headed to the house they shared as husband and wife. Inside, little Jude was asleep in his crib. The nanny that Paul had hired had been looking after the boy. Lucy held her son in her arms to her chest. She missed him so much. She watched Paul barely pay any attention to his son other than a pat on the head. She frowned down at their little boy, the thoughts of their future playing in her head again. Lucy put Jude back in his crib and asked the nanny to stay longer and then went back to where Paul was. He was too busy messing around with his music to take notice of what Lucy was about to do, which was pick up the telephone in the back room and ring John. Lucy and John planned the morning together since Paul was going to be meeting with the England based fan club for a few interviews. John and Lucy sat near the beach the next morning, hand in hand. They didn't need to state their reasons for being so comfortable showing each other affection. It just seemed natural to do._

**:: (Photo CH16#2) ::**

_"I talked to Brian this morning. He is supposed to have his lawyer send me divorce papers."_

_Lucy told John, staring into the water a head of them. John looked over at Lucy and leaned in to kiss her._

**:END FLASHBACK:**

For the past few days John and the others hovered close by Lucy who was due any day. It had been a month since John's confrontation with Paul and to Lucy's surprise; John had acted better than she thought he did when he told her what had happened. Now when it was Paul's turn to have Bobby, he'd wait in the drive way. There was even tension between the rest of the boys. The band was on hiatus. John had made it known that he wanted out of the band, as did Paul sometime January. But the husband and wife refused to let this year be a bad one. Little Harmony was growing up fast, just a little over one now. Her personality was beginning to show more, having her mother's free spirit and her father's spontaneous curiosity. Light brown curls laid on top her head and her bright green eyes shown through.

"Harmony, you know better."

Lucy said to her daughter, smiling slyly at the toddler who inched her way toward the wet soil her mother had watered in the garden. She looked up at her mother and laughed, throwing herself into the mud.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Lucy was trying hard not to laugh. They had a busy day ahead of them that now involved cleaning the muddy baby. John joined his girls in the backyard. He noticed his daughter covered in mud and laughed.

"Oi, what'd you get yourself into 'il one?"

Lucy turned around to face her husband, her hands on her hips

"You're genes!"

"Oi! I've been in the house!"

"It doesn't matter! The spread of your genetics is dangerous!"

She teased. She grabbed her garden hose and turned it on.

"Spray her off, will you? I have to get a few things ready before we can go."

John nodded and did what his wife asked and when he was finished, he entered the house with a naked, wet and laughing baby in his arms.

"Luce?"

John found Lucy standing in the hall way. She had her hand against the wall for support.

"Just a contraction- I've had them all morning."

She told him, proceeding down the hallway and taking a seat on a stool. John set Harmony down on the floor and went over to his wife, placing his hand on her tummy.

"We don't 'ave to go. I can call Mimi and tell her what's going on."

Lucy shook her head.

"No. I'm fine, really. And besides, you know how long these can go for."

She tried to sound reassuring. Her eyes closed with concentration, her hand too on her stomach. John and Lucy never argued. With Lucy reassuring John that she was indeed okay, they continued with their plans and left. They were off to visit Aunt Mimi whom they hadn't seen in a good few months. Mimi loved having Harmony running around her house, the little girl reminded her of John when he was a tot.

Upon their arrival, they were met by Aunt Mimi at the door. John hugged and kissed her cheek, Lucy doing the same.

"Now let me 'ave that darling girl."

Mimi extended her arms towards Harmony who was being held by her father and accepted.

John and Lucy unpacked and got settled in. Aunt Mimi had insisted them that she would watch Harmony rather than lay her down for a nap. In the living room Lucy sat on the couch watching Mimi and Harmony play on the floor.

"'ow you feeling, love?"

John asked Lucy as he entered the room. Lucy looked up and smiled.

"Wild child in there."


	17. Chapter 17

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**:BACK TO FLASHBACK:  
**  
_John and Lucy spent as much time with each other as they could without anyone suspecting. Brian had told Lucy that his lawyer was going to be getting in touch with her to give her the divorce papers to serve Paul with. She wanted to do it all in private and didn't want the press getting a hold of any type of information regarding the situation for it would be war, not only for her but for the band as a whole._

At the studio, John and Lucy always gave each other sheepish looks and when there was a break from recording, they would go outside together and smoke or get into some type of mischief which was usually just John and Lucy watching.

**:: (Photo CH17#1) ::**

_Paul usually would've never noticed any of this but the fact that he hadn't had to yell at Lucy about her so called 'nagging' is the thing that caught his attention. He sat at the piano on the bench and watched John and Lucy carefully as they exited the studio, laughing._

**:: (Photo CH17#2) ::**

_"So, Brian said soon."_

Lucy told John. They were both sitting on the steps outside and talking low so not to be heard if anyone was around. John smiled and took a drag from his cigarette he was sharing with Lucy. He looked around to make sure that they were in absolute private before he leaned in and kissed her lips.

Back in the studio, Paul still sat at the piano. He was staring down at his blank pad of paper that was supposed to be filled with music by now, but he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't get the thought of John and Lucy out of his head long enough to concentrate on a single piano chord. He looked up from the pad when he heard Lucy's laughter entering the room. Immediately his mind jumped to different scenarios that could have possibly took place out there between the two.

'Is Lucy's dress twisted? .. Her hair was much neater than that before she stepped out..'

Were just the many dialogues going on inside his head. It was needless to say that after the boys were done at the studio for the day, Paul went out instead of home with his wife. If it was before, Lucy would've cared, but now, she didn't. Paul's absence meant more time with John and now he and Lucy laid in John's bed, unclothed under the sheets, his arms wrapped around her and her head on his chest.

"Is it wrong for me to care less and less for Paul every time I'm with you?"

Lucy asked him while she kept her head on his chest, not looking up at him. John didn't answer her with words but instead a long kiss on her forehead. Lucy gave a small smile. Even though she loved how John treated her and it was a lot better than how Paul treated her, she still couldn't help but feel sad that she let it come to this, especially with a child who would be caught in the middle.

The next morning Lucy had left John's early in case fans and press were outside the house like always. John had to meet with the band at the studio again to put some finishing touches on some tracks. Back at her own house, Lucy was in her bathroom getting ready for the day. Patti was supposed to be coming over and they were going to have their typical girl's day which always happened when their boys were at the studio. Lucy wasn't feeling very well when she left John's and now that she was back home, she was feeling worse. Patti entered her friend's house and found her on the bathroom floor crying.

"Lucy love, what's wrong?"

Patti asked her, kneeling down beside her.

"I've felt this way before."

Lucy tried to explain, her sobs increasing with each word.

"When I found out I was going to have Bobby, I've felt like this."

"So you and Paul are 'aving another baby. Be happy!"

Lucy looked up at her good friend and frowned. Patti looked at her face and her frown.

"What?"

"It's not Paul's."

Lucy cried out and covered her face with her hands and Patti held her.

"What are you talking 'bout love?"

"J-John's."  
  
_Patti and Lucy spent their girls day at Lucy's on the couch, trying to figure out what Lucy should do._

"Well, first thing is first, we 'ave to get you to a doctor to see if you really are."

And Lucy did and Lucy was.

After putting dates together, she figured that it happened when John and her were first together, on the plane. She also knew that Paul was going to kill her. She sat on the couch with her head in her hands until Patti set a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of her.

**:: (Photo CH17#3) ::**

_And then Paul entered the house without the girl's knowledge._

"Ave you thought how you're going to tell John you're 'avin' his baby?"

Patti asked her as she sat on the chair opposite of Lucy. Lucy was about to answer but saw Paul standing in the doorway. Her eyes went wide, which Patti noticed, and turned around to see what she was looking at and her eyes too grew.

"You're what?"

Paul asked Lucy, walking over to her slowly. Lucy couldn't speak and no matter how hard she tried, the words failed.

"Paul-"

Patti began, getting up but Paul interrupted her.

"Shut up Patti!"

And his attention went back to Lucy.

"Are you?"

Lucy looked up at him, fresh tears streaming down her already tear stained face and she nodded slowly. Paul's face was filled with hatred and so was his touch. His hand was now grasping Lucy's wrist, pulling her up off the couch.  
  
"You fuckin' whore."

_And with that, Paul threw her up against the wall._

"Paul!"

Patti screamed and ran over to Lucy. Paul ignored Patti and grabbed Lucy again. He knocked her against the railing that led to the bottom floor area where the front door was located. With that knock, Lucy slipped and fell over it and down the steps. Patti was now on the phone ringing her husband, George, screaming for him to come over and with John. Paul grabbed his coat and left. Patti rushed down the stairs and kneeled down next to Lucy whose head was bleeding, which Patti cradled in her lap and Lucy cried in it.

"Love.."

Patti began.

"You're bleeding.."

The tone in her voice was quiet and scared. She wasn't talking about Lucy's head, there was blood dripping down her inner thigh.


	18. Chapter 18

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**:FLASHBACK WITHIN THE FLASHBACK: Mid 1960 near 1961:  
**_  
Lucy sat near the back of The Cavern like she always did, watching the boys play._

**:: (Photo CH18#1) ::**

_She was usually more thrilled and ecstatic at their shows, but she sat very still, looking at the bottle of soda that sat on the table in front of her. The last week or so she hadn't been feeling herself and right now was one of those times._

After the show, as tradition, she and the boys walked downtown to the fish and chips shop. It was a chilly night and Lucy walked in pace with Paul and the others, leaning on Paul who had put his jacket around her shoulders.

**:: (Photo CH18#2) ::**

_Sitting inside on the benches at the tables, they ordered the norm and lit up their cigarettes. Lucy was acting just the same as she was when she was at The Cavern, but this time staring down at a basket of fish and chips. Normally she loved it but right now it was making her nauseous. She pushed the basket forward, away from her and excused herself to the restroom where she puked. Lucy flushed the toilet and went to the sink. She turned the tap on and ran her hands under the cold water and patting her face. She caught her reflection staring at her. She gave it a weak smile and grabbed some napkins to wipe her hands and dab her face. As she walked back to where the boys were, she found them all turned watching her walk back, staring oddly at her. Lucy did as she always did and bit her bottom lip with her teeth. She continued her way over to them, trying to ignore their stares and sat back down next to Paul._

"You okay, Lucy?"

George asked as he sat his soda down.

Lucy nodded a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks George."

She gave him a small smile. George was a good friend to her just as John was. She looked over at Paul who sat next to her at the table. He didn't notice that anything may be in fact wrong and she sighed at this. George could tell and it was kind of him to say something but Paul was her boyfriend and he should've. John, throughout all of this kept his eyes on her. He too could tell that she wasn't doing okay and he hated the lack of attention Paul gave to her. Really not feeling well, Lucy stood up.

"Paul, is it alright if you walk me home?"

Paul looked up from his food.

"Luce.. There's a party tonight."

She sighed to herself then nodded and forced out a smile.

"That's alright. You go and have fun, I'm not feeling too well so I'm just going to go home and try to sleep it off."

Paul shrugged and went back to his food. John was glaring at him with hatred and George gave Paul a few looks as he picked at the remainder of his food. They all knew that Paul didn't treat Lucy right but Paul was their mate and it wasn't their business to say anything to them about it.

"I 'ave to drop somethin' 'off for me sister. I can walk with yah.'"

John got up and grabbed his jacket. He didn't bother to look at Paul to see if he heard. Lucy smiled at him.

"Thanks John."

Lucy didn't live very far from where John's sisters lived but even if she did he would have still walked her. The night grew very dark very quickly. The only light to illuminate their sidewalk path was the street lights that were spread a part and that weren't very bright.

"I bet America 'as more lights then this."

Lucy laughed.

"Yeah."

Trying to make some conversation during this long walk, John continued.

"Any particular reason you moved out 'ere?"

"After my dad died, I just really couldn't take my town, my state, my country even. I just felt caved in if that makes any sense."

John nodded, he did know.

"So I begged my mother for three months straight until she said yes."

"Thank god fo' 'hat."

John caught himself, looking down at the sidewalk stones that passed by with every step. Lucy smiled, glad that it was dark because she knew that she was blushing and she didn't want him to see. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

After John walked Lucy home and stopped at his step father's house, he finally made it home to Aunt Mimi's where he fell on top of his bed, staring at his ceiling like he always seemed to do. The only thing that was in his head was Lucy.

When he was over at his step father's house, he was half hoping he'd see his mother sitting at the piano, or in the kitchen, waiting for him so they could talk. She would make some tea, put some American rock and roll on the record player and they would both lie on the couch and he would tell her about his Lucy. She would listen very carefully to him and tell him to listen to his heart and go get her. But alas, that didn't happen and it never was going to.

A tear ran down John's cheek and he ignored it.


	19. Chapter 19

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**:BACK TO PREVIOUS FLASHBACK:**

_Lucy laid in her hospital bed, finally sleeping after a restless night of screams and sobs. It was the next morning and that night was another sleepless one. She had lost her baby. She had lost her and John's baby from the fall caused by Paul and after hours of sobs and swollen red eyes from tears that she could barely keep open, the nurse gave her something to put her to sleep. John and George were in the waiting room and Patti was in with Lucy, sitting next to her bed in a chair, reading a magazine._

Out in the waiting area, John and George sat quietly. John's hand was wrapped in a bandage from his outburst of anger to a wall when he heard what had happened between Paul and Lucy. He felt numb. The girl he loved and finally got was going to have his child and there was no chance for him to be happy about the great news because it was now gone. George had kept an eye on him all night, for fear that he would go out like a predator seeking his prey and they all knew that that wouldn't be good. Back in the Lucy's room, Lucy opened her eyes and looked over at her friend sitting next to her.

"Mhm."

She rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed.

"I'll get John."

Patti said, setting her magazine down on the chair and leaving the room. A few minutes later John rushed into the room and to Lucy. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around Lucy while still standing and buried his face in her hair while she sobbed in his chest.

Later that day, Lucy was released from the hospital. John and the band's roadie Mal went with Lucy to the house she shared with Paul and packed up her and Jude's things. John insisted that they stay with him after the events that took place and since they were now seeing each other. It was the first time that day that Lucy could sum up a smile. Mal had accompanied the couple to help with the bags and just in case Paul showed up while they were still there.

A few days passed and everything was comfortable at John's house and his new live in's. Jude had his own room that John had prepared for him, filled with new toys along with his old ones from home. Lucy shared a room with John and had now been in their bed since they arrived. She didn't want to wake up.

**:: (Photo CH19#1) ::**

**:END OF FLASHBACK AND BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

John, Lucy and their family were back at their home after visiting with John's Aunt Mimi for a few days. Upon their arrival back, Lucy went into labor. Now six week old Shawn lay awake in his crib, looking up at his mother who was looking down at him.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

Lucy lifted the baby boy in her arms and held him to her chest. The front door suddenly closed loudly causing Shawn to become fussy. Lucy carried the baby out of the nursery and to the front of the house to see what was going on. As soon as she reached the living room the front door opened again and in came Paul.

"Paul.. What are you doing?"

She asked him, cocking her head in confusion.

"I assume that Jude failed to inform you, like he did me, that he 'as been suspended from school."

Paul was very angry and it made Lucy feel very uneasy. She looked at the clock that sat on the mantle. John wasn't due home for another few hours. She sighed and turned away from Paul and went back in the nursery to place Shawn back in his crib. Afterwards, Lucy with Paul following behind knocked on Jude's closed door.

"Love, please open the door."

"No!"

Jude yelled from behind the door. You could see Paul losing his temper, but Lucy shook her head at him as if saying him being angry isn't going to solve this problem. Lucy took a seat on the floor Indian style with her back against the wall. Paul let out an angry sigh and joined her.

**:: (Photo CH18#2) ::**

**:Back to flashback:**

_John walked into the bedroom he now shared with Lucy, holding Jude in his arms. A full week and a half passed and Lucy was still in bed. He sat his stepson on the floor._

"Go play buddy."

John then went over to the bed and laid next to her.

"Love, you can't do this."

Lucy turned over under the covers to face him and started sobbing yet again. John drew her close to him and guided her head to his chest that she sobbed into. He buried his head in her hair. He didn't know what to do. He felt helpless. He had always been able to make her feel better, make her smile, laugh. Now, nothing was working.

It was after a while of holding her in his arms until she fell asleep that John rang up George who was now over and sitting in the living area with his wife and John.

**:: (Photo CH19#3) ::**

_"She lost a baby. It must be 'ard."_

Patti said, shaking her head, feeling awful for her friend.

"So did I!"

John yelled, pounding his closed fist on the coffee table, causing his drink to fall on the floor which caused Patti and George to jump. John ignored the spilled tea and walked over to the window and stared out. George stood and walked over to his friend.

"She's going to be alright, it just needs some time."

A lot took place after that day. Lucy was admitted into a private hospital for depression and what the doctors said was a nervous breakdown. It hurt John to have to agree with the choice for Lucy to seek help, but if she didn't, it'd be a lot worse. Losing their baby and just the whole situation with Paul in general combined was too much for his sweet Lucy, but he'd do anything and everything to make her smile again.

During the month of Lucy's hospital stay, John took on the role of father to Jude. He awoke the now four year old boy in the mornings, saw that he was cleaned and fed and then had fun until it was time to repeat agenda. He could've made it easy for himself and hire a nanny to do these things and look after Jude, but he knew Lucy would never consider having someone else mother her children. Not only that, but John too wouldn't hear of it. The fact that he was almost a father himself before the incident gave him a whole new light and meaning on how he acted towards Jude. This little person was Lucy's and Lucy's was Johns. They were all connected and he now was going to make sure that this family would be happy. He knew that Lucy was the one for him. It wasn't some kind of rocket science for anyone else to figure it out either. John's chance of being a father confirmed this even more and gave him an even deeper want of a family of his own, with Lucy.

The month went by slowly and when it was finally time for Lucy to come home, the hours until her arrival were even slower. When the car finally pulled into the driveway, a nurse helped Lucy with her belongings to the front of the house. Lucy rang the doorbell and the door jolted open seconds after. It didn't take John any time at all to pull his girl into his arms. His face immediately buried in her red hair - he missed that smell.

**:BACK TO PRESENT:  
**  
"When have you known your anger to get you anywhere?"

Lucy smirked, pulling her head up so she wasn't leaning it against the wall anymore to look at him. Paul looked at her and returned the smirk. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Exactly."

Lucy couldn't hear anymore movement from inside Jude's room which told her that he had passed out. She stood on her feet and pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and began picking the lock on the door. When she had success, she quietly squealed and did a small jump of victory. Paul, who was now standing as well with his arm resting against the wall, was watching her. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Lucy opened the door slowly and peaked in. She was right. Jude was lying in his bed; shoes still on, fast asleep. A smile formed on her lips and she looked back at Paul. It was that moment that she became completely dumbfounded that her ex-husband and her son were twins. She continued to state at Paul until she was startled out of her daze by the sound of the front door closing, her husband's riddles and word games and their daughter's laughs filling the room.

"Although 'is name was Arthur, it didn't mean a thing. He went into a pet shop and ate up everythin'!"

John was playing word games with Harmony in one arm and his guitar case in his other hand, as well as a shopping bag.


	20. Chapter 20

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**:PRESENT CONTINUED:  
**  
Lucy made a face when she heard her husband and daughter come home. She looked over at Paul and put her index finger, signaling that she'd be back in a minute. Walking out of the hallway, Lucy greeted her family.

"Mummy!"

Harmony screamed in her toddler accent, running to hug her mother's leg. Lucy laughed and picked the girl up.

"Hey sunshine! Did you and daddy have fun?"

Harmony laughed and nodded.

"Silly Daddy!"

She laughed against, for her father was now making faces at her, inching his way closer with each face change towards his girls. When he finally reached them, he pecked Lucy's lips and took Harmony from her mother's arms. He set her down on her feet on the floor.

"Go put your things away."

John instructed her and she ran off to her bedroom. He then proceeded to enjoy their short alone time he now had with his wife, his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. Lucy laughed.

"John.. Not now. We have company."

John stood up straighter as he was slouching before to reach her neck.

"Who?"

Lucy bit her bottom lip.

"Paul.. But it's fine. We are just having an issue with Jude and school and he came over to inform me about it."

She was trying her very best to make Paul's unexpected visit nothing. John stared down into his wife's face, his lips tightly pursed than usual. He finally nodded.

"I'll be with the kids."

With that, John kissed his wife's head and walked off in the direction of the nursery. Lucy sighed and returned to the hallway where she had left Paul, but he was gone. She peeked into Jude's room to find Paul and his son lying in the small bed. They were looking through a picture book, Jude pointing to photos and Paul explaining them. Lucy leaned her body against the frame of the door, crossing her arms with a smile on her face.

"Did you put those on me?"

Jude asked his father while pointing to a picture of himself as a baby. It was one of Lucy's favorite photos of her son wearing studio head phones during the bands break at the recording studio.

**:: (Photo CH20#1) ::**

Paul laughed and nodded.

"And your Mum."

Lucy stepped away, giving the father and son privacy. She figured that he needed his father more than his mother right now. Entering the nursery, Lucy found the rest of her family. John was lying on his side on the floor and lying beside him on top a blanket on his stomach, Shawn. Harmony had gone into the backyard to play on the swings. John looked up in Lucy's direction when he noticed a presence.

"Still 'ere?"

Lucy sighed and she nodded as she made her way over to the rocking chair and sat.

"He's finishing up with Jude and then they'll be going for their weekend."

John nodded in response and went back to watching his son. Even though this was his second child, he still couldn't help but be amazed at the little person next to him. Shawn was getting better at holding his head up longer and when it was up, his eyes took in everything around him in both confusion and amazement.

"Are you ever going to groom yourself?"

Lucy spoke up, trying not laugh as she said this to her husband who was now looking over at her. He made a face.

"Oi!"

He retorted and stroked his beard, one arm throwing the long hairs that laid on his shoulder backwards like an over dramatic impersonation of a woman. Lucy laughed.

"Come on!"

Later that evening a friend of John's, Gerry and his wife Lib, came over for dinner and to see the newest addition to the Lennon family. Gerry and John sat at the table after dinner and talked about what was always talked about - music. In Gerry's arms was Shawn and right next to them sat John who was holding a bottle to Shawn's mouth.

**:: (Photo CH20#2) ::**

Lucy and Lib came in and joined, Lib going over to her husband to see baby Shawn where she stroked the little boys head.

"Such a precious thing, he is. Do you think you'll 'ave anymore?"

Lib asked the question free for either John or Lucy to answer. The two looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

The next morning John received a phone call from George, informing him that they were all planning to get together again as a band for one more album even though they were all on short speaking terms since their last studio session. After a while of talking, Lucy had success in talking her husband into saying he'd go, knowing that it would do him good to get back to music.

With a month passing, John was at the studio with the rest of the boys almost every day and just like before, Lucy always stopped in to feed and run any errands they needed. Harmony and Shawn continued to grow too. Shawn was already sitting up by himself, something that he was very proud of. Harmony's curiosity grew and it was like having a second John. She wasn't a bad child. She had manners, but she also had questions and the want to know reasons for everything. At times her father would join her and fuel her brain. He and Lucy were very content with their family, but they wanted to add more to it. Every time John came home from the studio from either breaks or for the night, she and him tried for the lucky number three. Harmony and Shawn were easy as pie. The third try, however, was proving to be more work.

Later that afternoon, Lucy was cleaning the house with music blasting from the record player. John's entrance into the living room where she was cleaning had gone unnoticed to the dancing girl with a feather duster. John watched his wife move to the music as she cleaned; she was breath taking. He made his way behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist that caused her to jump in surprise but smile afterwards.

"Hey you."

Lucy leaned her head back so it rested on his chest and leaned up to kiss his lips. John had shaved a while ago and had gotten a haircut and it felt nice. She then left his grip to turn the music off.

"You're home early."

"George 'ad to leave early so I though what the 'ell."

John fell back on the chair, making sure that he grabbed Lucy's waist to pull her down with him in his lap. She laughed.

"Well, if that's the case.. Then here."

She laughed again and handed him the feather duster.

"Show those dust bunnies whose boss."

And with that, Lucy stood up and went back to her cleaning. John laughed and shook his head, getting up and joining her in the mass slaughtering of dust bunnies.


	21. Chapter 21

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**:PRESENT:**

Later during the week, Lucy and John were invited to Richie's son's birthday party. They brought Harmony along, leaving Shawn with Lib who was in town for a fashion show. Richie's son Zak was best pals with Jude and was in deep play in the back yard where the party was being held. It was a circus theme; animals, balloons, you name it. John and Lucy sat with Harmony between them in the back on the porch steps watching.

**:: (Photo CH21#1) ::**

They both had to keep their eyes on Harmony for fear that she would go exploring and with the animals, they didn't want to chance it. So she kept her little self-entertained with the bugs that crossed paths on the porch with hers, having what seemed a great conversation with one.

"Do you think we'll 'ave another?"

John asked Lucy while watching his daughter hold a caterpillar in her palm. Lucy looked over at him, giving him a small hopeful smile and nodding,

"Don't worry yourself about it."

**:CONTINUE FLASHBACK TIMELINE: JOHN'S HOUSE:  
**  
_John sat in the quiet house on a chair with his head in his hands. His legs were shaking and he was sweating. Lucy and Bobby were out with Patti, something John had planned with Patti's help last week. He sat up and placed his hand in his jacket pocket, making sure it was still there and it was. He gripped it_ _in his hand and pulled it out to look at it for the millionth time. The ring lay in its box, shimmering with each shake of his nervous hand. He had picked the ring up over a month ago while out of town for press. John's heart dropped into his stomach when the sound of car doors popped into his ears. Fumbling to put the ring box back in his pocket, almost dropping it a few times, he stood up from the chair he was sitting in._

"This is it.."

He said to himself, his stomach wrenching with anxiety. Lucy entered the home she shared with John. Behind her followed Patti who was carrying sleeping Jude. Patti looked across the living area and saw John in his nervous state, she smiled to tell him to calm down, "I'll go put this little one down." Patti turned to say to Lucy, who nodded, and went to the nursery.

_"Hey."_

Lucy smiled at John, going over and pecking his cheek. John gave a weak smile.

He took a deep breath and started again.

"Come with me, yeah?"

He took her hand and led her to the back yard. The trees that surrounded a small area were dressed with Christmas lights and now with the sun going down partially, the lights lit up the area like magic. On the grass lay a blanket, at the corner of it a record player.

_"What's all this?" Lucy asked, smiling and looking at everything. _

_John didn't answer. Instead, he pulled her underneath the lights that reflected off her bright red hair and when she looked up at him, her eyes glimmered green. John wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. They slow danced for what seemed eternity. He pulled slightly away from her and stared at her. This was it, he thought. He dropped to one knee and reached for the ring box that was in his coat pocket. He pulled it out and opened it, exposing a simple yet elegant ring. Lucy froze with large eyes as she stared down at him._

"Will you marry me, Lucy?"

Tears began to run down her cheeks like a broken dam. Her head was nodding. The smile on John's face was filled with love and relief. He took her hand and slid the ring on her small finger and kissed it. Standing up he picked Lucy up in his arms and spun her, both laughing and crying.

**:BACK TO PRESENT:**

Jude, in being Paul's turn to have him, returned to his father's house after school. He set his bag down by the door and made his way into the kitchen. After getting a glass of milk, he went into the living area and stopped short when he saw a blond lady on the couch with his father. Paul noticed his son in the room and cleared his throat, "Hey pal, I'd like you to meet Linda." Jude didn't say anything. His eight year old mind was spinning with confusion, anger and sadness. The glass of milk that Jude was holding in his hands in front of him didn't stay there long. Jude raised the glass with one hand and chucked it at the wall, glass and milk flying everywhere and running out of the room and out of the house.

Back at the Lennon's, the family was gathered around the living area.

**:: (Photo CH21#2) ::**

John sat on a chair and Lucy was sitting at a small table right behind him. A friend of Johns, Pete, who was going to work with John on some solo stuff, was over with his girlfriend sitting on a chair next to John. Pete's son joined in playing with little Harmony in front of the adults on the floor. Shawn sat between the older boy and his older sister with sparked curiosity as he chewed on his own hand. The phone began to ring and Lucy got up from the table to answer it.

"Hello?"

An angry and nervous Paul was on the other end.

"Luce, Jude ran away. I can't find 'im anywhere."

Lucy had no expression on her face, but her stomach was knotting inside of her with fear.

"What do you mean he ran away?"

John turned in his chair to look at his wife with a confused look on his face before he got up and went over to her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed to hear the conversation.

"He came 'ome from school and saw me with Linda. He smashed a glass of milk everywhere and ran off."

"I'll be right there."

Lucy slammed the phone on the wall and went in the direction of her purse and car keys.

"Pete can you please watch the babes and phone Paul's house if any sign of Jude?"

Pete agreed. John grabbed his coat and followed Lucy out the front door. About twenty minutes later, Lucy pulled into Paul's driveway. She immediately got out of the car and made her way to the front door where she knocked. John hurried to catch up with her and when he did he placed a hand on her hip. Paul opened the door and let them in.

"What the hell happened, Paul?" Lucy was angry. Anger wasn't something she usually showed, especially towards Paul. Linda stood up.

"Now everyone just calm down. Jude was just upset."

Lucy turned to look at the stranger who was telling her to calm down about her son being gone.

"Who the hell are you?"

Lucy snapped. Paul and John stood still; staring at this new side to Lucy they've never seen before. Lucy's comment to Linda made John smirk, in which he had to turn his head away so not to look like an ass. Lucy was always the sweet, nice and polite girl and never spoke in such harsh tones.

"This is Linda. She's my girlfriend."

Paul told Lucy, his arm inviting Linda to his side. Lucy rolled her eyes and put her purse on the chair and headed in the direction of Jude's room that Paul kept for him at his house.

"Did he take anything?"

Paul and the others followed after her.

"Didn't notice."

Lucy entered her son's room and sat on the edge of his bed. She slowly looked around to see if he took anything. She couldn't tell. Her head dropped down and her eyes went to stare at her shoes but instead went directly toward a miscued shoe box that stuck out from under the bed. She reached her hand down and pulled it out, setting it on top her lap. She looked up at Paul who was standing by the doorway with the others.

"What's this?"

Paul shrugged. Lucy took the lid off the box and when she saw what it contained, she sighed.

"It's the photos from the photo album you brought him."

She picked up a photo and showed it to Paul. Paul looked at it and then went to look at the others, tilting his head out of confusion.

"One of 'em's missin'."

Lucy looked over at the pictures in Paul's hands and one of them indeed was missing and she knew very well which one. The photo that was missing, that Jude took with him before he ran off, was a picture of her and Paul taken at Paul's family farm. Martha, the pup who was very big for her age, stood next to the then couple. They looked happy.

Jude ran into the woods that went beyond the park a few blocks away from his father's house. When he thought he ran far enough, he sat in front of a large tree stump. His face was red and tear stained and his breathing heavy from running and crying. He dug his hand into his backpack and pulled out the photograph he took. As he stared down at it, at his mum and his dad, as fresh tears ran down his cheeks.

**:: (Photo CH21#3) ::**

**:BACK TO FLASHBACK:**

_There was a great excitement in preparing for the wedding. Patti and the rest of the girls, including Maureen, spent much girl time with Lucy. They bombarded the shopping strips downtown, collected pages after pages of torn out magazine photos of hair styles and tips and color swatches for everything. Lucy was excited and found some of her friend's frantic attitudes amusing. Her wedding with Paul wasn't anything like her wedding with John was going to be. It was quick and absent of her family that had to stay in America, with the boys popularity growing and fear it would drop if the wedding had a big crowed and caught the attention of fans and reporters. Lucy sat on the porch swing in the back yard where she and the girls had been all day deciding what flowers would be in the wedding. Lucy leaned back on the swing and looked at the sky, remembering the simple white dress she wore at her first wedding. It was nice, at least at that current moment. She didn't have time to pick out a nice dress and it wouldn't have mattered anyway because she wouldn't have been able to wear it long. She laughed to herself remembering the little party they had after. They went to the local fish and chips shop in town and the boys were with them. _

**:: (Photo CH21#4#5#6) ::**

_After eating they sat on the benches outside the place. The sun was leaving quickly and the moon appearing. The space around the group of friends light up with lightning bugs, something Lucy hadn't seen since she was a child back home. It was a favorite pastime she had shared with her father when she was a kid before he died. In a way she always liked to think that the lightning bugs showing up was her father's way of telling her that he was with her on her wedding day._

"Earth to Lucy!"

Patti repeated herself, her hand moving in front of Lucy's face. Lucy blinked and leaned back away from Patti's hand and laughed.

"Sorry.." She told her friend.


	22. Chapter 22

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**:FLASHBACK CONTINUED:**

_After a long day of girl time and wedding planning, Lucy sat back in the bathtub filled with hot water and bubbles. Her hair was up in a messy bun so not to get wet. John poked his head through the door way, eyes going straight to Lucy; he found the prize. He walked over to her and got in the tub with her, fully clothed. Lucy's eyes shot opened, being taken by surprise and started laughing._

"What are you doing?"

John, his clothes now completely soaked, scooped some bubbles in his hands and blew them at Lucy, batting his eyes at her after. Lucy laughed and splashed him. Soon, they were in the midst of a bubble war.

The bubbles and water had almost disappeared from in the tub and reminisce of the fight covered the floor. John was now behind Lucy and she lay back against him. His head rested on her shoulder, their heads almost side by side.

"Ta'marra you'll be " John told her, kissing her ear.  
  
**:END FLASHBACK: :BACK TO PRESENT:**

The rain beat against the window that Lucy was peering out of. She and John were still over Paul's and Jude was still nowhere to be found.

**:: (Photo CH22#1) ::**

John was over by Paul's record collection, something in which he had seen many times before, out of awkwardness. The air in the house was thick. No one said any words for no words were thought of to say. Paul sat next to Linda on the loveseat. He was unsure of himself of whether or not showing Linda any affection while his ex-wife was in the same room worrying about the son they shared together. Linda knew not to say any more words to Lucy and did in fact understand her hostile attitude that she had towards her. Whatever had happened between Lucy and Paul was not her business and the only thing that was her business was the relationship she currently had with him now.

The silent room was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. It startled Lucy, her gaze now focused on the ringing object. Paul leaned over and answered, "Ello?"

Paul remained silent while the person on the other end talked, "Alright, thanks mate" and he hung up the phone.

He turned to Lucy, "The man who owns that park 'round here said he saw Jude sleepin' under a tree."

Of course, Lucy though, THE tree. Why hadn't they thought of that? With every park visit when Jude was a babe, he also picked out his favorite tree and it was always the same one.

Lucy jolted up from the window pane and grabbed her keys and was already out the front door with Paul following close behind with no questions and forgot his shoes. He didn't care and didn't even realize the fact. John and Linda really couldn't comprehend fast enough what had happened before their lovers were already out the door, in the car and gone.

The car ride to the park was silent just as the room they were previously in was. Lucy didn't care about it; she wanted her little boy in her arms.

Jude lay under the tree, curled into a ball. His clothes were drenched from the rain.

Lucy and Paul pulled up and parked next to the park curb. Knowing where the tree was exactly, Lucy made didn't stop to think about anything. She got out of the car and walked in the direction of where the tree sat as if something was pulling her. Paul followed behind her, hands in pocket. Through some branches and mix matched branches astray, they found their son sleeping. Seeing him brought an overwhelming sense of calm and relief, not only for Lucy but Paul too. Paul bent over and scooped his boy in his arms and the once perfect family walked towards the car.

**:: (Photo CH22#2) ::**


	23. Chapter 23

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**::FLASHBACK::THE WEDDING::**

_The sun was shining bright and early through all the windows of the Lennon house. John had gotten up early to leave for George's to get ready. He brought Lucy's younger brother Kevin, who had flown in with their mother that night._

_Lucy had woken shortly after John had left. She felt that she was still in a dream; today was her wedding._

_"Are you alright dear?" Lucy's mother walked up behind her daughter. Lucy snapped away from her thoughts and smiled at her mother in her vanity mirror that she was sitting at and nodded. She took the clip that held her hair up and let it down. Lucy's mother smiled and kissed the top of her head and went out to the kitchen to check on the food that would be served at the reception and anything else that needed to go._

_Julia, John's younger half-sister, sat next to Lucy with a big smile of her face. Lucy looked over at her and returned the smile._

_"Are you nervous?" Julia asked. She picked up the hair brush and started brushing Lucy's hair._

_Lucy nodded, "Very."_

_"Don't be. We can't wait to have you in our family." Jacqui, John's other half-sister, chimed in behind her sister._

_After a few hours of all the girls getting ready, they were finally done. All were now in their dresses that consisted of light pastel colors and each dress different. Lucy's dress was far more different than her first wedding dress. This one was long and flowed nicely. It was still rather different from the typical wedding gown, but it was more her. The light yellow was its color and it made her red hair stand out more than it already did._

**:: (Photo CH23#1) ::**

_The ceremony was to take place in Liverpool. Sure John, being a Beatle, could have afforded anywhere in the world but Liverpool was what they chose. It was his home and had been a home to Lucy when she came from the U.S and most importantly, it was where they met. It would also take place outside with close friends and family. Lucy's family had never been out of the state of New York let alone America. And even though Lucy had been living here since she was an early teen, they had never visited her; money wasn't a strong thing with them. John flew them in first class and bought them new wardrobes for the wedding and for the remainder of their stay. After all, they were going to be his family too and he didn't have a lot himself._

_The wedding party took separate cars to the ceremony, the girls in one and the boys in another. The boy's car contained the groom and his wedding party that consisted of George, Richie, Mal, Brian and Kevin; Paul was nowhere to be seen and John didn't give it any thought. Kevin sat next to John, very intrigued with him and the fact that his brother-in-law was going to be a Beatle. True, his former brother-in-law Paul was a Beatle but it just wasn't the same. John showed interest in Lucy's family while Paul never looked into them. The night before the wedding when it was just the boys, Kevin rarely left John's side. John showed him his guitars and actually let him mess around some. You could say that Kevin looked up to him greatly, having no real father figure in his life as Lucy's and Kevin's father died when they were young._

_It was a slow drive to the place of ceremony. The media indeed, along with thousands of fans, had heard of the wedding. Girls were screaming and crying, doing their best to pass through the police barriers. Lucy sat in her seat nervously, not wanting to look out the windows. Things that were being yelled about her weren't the nicest of things. Lucy's stomach started to churn._

_"Don't let them dumb girls get to you." Julia told Lucy who noticed her unease expression. Lucy gave a small weak smile. How was she going to ignore all of this? Things being yelled about her, about Paul and Jude, it was mad._

_After all the mess with the press and the fans, both parties finally arrived. The cars parked on opposite sides of the closed in park so that John and Lucy wouldn't see each other. The park was old and had charm. It was different than the parks Lucy remembered in America. It looked like each blade of green grass could tell a story. Rowed down the grass where white wooden chairs with the isle separating down the middle of the rows. At the end of the isle was a wooden archway covered in Christmas lights and flowers. John stood under it with his wedding party. Next to John, stood Kevin, then George and Richie. Standing in front of John was Jude. John had his hands on his step son's shoulders, waiting for his bride._

_The music started and one by one the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. First one down was Julia, then Jacqui, Patti and finally the bride. Walking Lucy down to John was Brian. He was really important in Lucy's life just like he was in John's and the others. He was also the one who bought Lucy that plane ticket that got her and her son away from Paul and she would be forever grateful._

_John stood there staring at Lucy, but it wasn't only Lucy, it was his bride. After years of admiration and love he had for her, his best mate's bird then, he never thought he would be standing where he was now with this beautiful girl walking towards him to be his. His insides were jumping with anxiety and he couldn't help but smile with small laughs. To an outsider, John's reactions and quiet temper he showed with Lucy would be confusing. In the media's eyes, John Lennon was the sharp tongue of the bunch. He still was behind doors but with Lucy none of that quick temper putting up walls and stuff was worth it. Being with her put a calming trance over him; he felt himself with her and didn't have to put on an act. He wasn't a Beatle to her; he was John Lennon the boy she grew up with. She was there for him at all times when bad things came up in his life. As Lucy approached John, Brian kisses her cheeks and patted John on the arm, handing over his bride and taking a seat up front. John, all smiles, gently took her arm in his, squeezing slightly as if saying, "This is it." Lucy smiled up at him and returned the squeeze. The two turned to face each other holding hands._

_It was now time for the priest to tie the wedding off.._

_ "Dearly beloved ones, this day marks a new era in your lives now united. From henceforth you travel life's pathway not alone, but together. Let love be forever enthroned in your hearts. May the Holy Spirit crown your union with ever-increasing joy and blessedness and true affection of a happy marriage. And now, it is my very happy privilege to congratulate and introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. John Lennon. You may now kiss your bride."_

_John smiled and stood up with Lucy and lifted the veil from over her face. He put both of his hands on either side on her face and kissed her passionately like it was the very first time. He took her in his harms and held her close to him. Claps and cheers could be heard from the background, but John and Lucy were too enthralled with each other to pay much attention. When the kiss finally broke, John lifted Lucy into his arms and spun her before setting her back down. Hand in hand, and Jude's hand in John's, they walked back down the aisle and into the car waiting for them to escort the newlyweds to the reception._

**:: (Photo CH23#2) ::**


	24. Chapter 24

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

* * *

**:FLASHBACK CONTINUED::THE RECEPTION:**

_The car pulled up in front of the building where the reception was being held. Police officers were standing at all entrances and along the side walks to ensure the safety of every one. John stepped out of the car first, bending down and back in to take Jude from Lucy's arms. With Jude in one arm, John reached his hand down to Lucy's and helped her out. To think that the fans could scream any louder than before was an understatement- they could and they did. Jude covered his ears and John tried his best to console the boy in his arms from the noise. With the help of a few police officers, John, Lucy and Jude made their way inside the building._

Already inside were the attendants of the wedding, family and friends and when John and Lucy emerged, they yelled and cheered. John bowed in a joking manner and presented his wife. Lucy bashfully put her head down and curtsied.

Within seconds of their arrival and the cheers of congratulations, the house band started playing their music. John grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. John's hands around her waist and her arms around his neck, the husband and wife stared at each other and slow danced to almost every song that was played.

After the couple shared their first dance, and then second, third and so on, it was time to cut their cake. Lucy's mom had stayed up late to make it. Hand in hand, John and Lucy made the first cut and fed each other a piece. Lucy was cautious as John fed her hers and he grinned widely like a Cheshire because of it. But he behaved. 

**:: (Photo CH24#1) ::**

_The night proceeded with more congratulations and dancing; it was like a party more than it was a wedding reception. John's suit jacket was off and his tie was loosened around his neck now. He was at his most happiest. Lucy, who also wore a big smile on her face, was making her rounds dancing with everyone. She danced with George, Richie, Brian, her brother Kevin, Jude and even Patti. When the dancing died down from everyone's tiredness and it being time to eat dinner, Lucy sat on a chair that was more on the dance floor than the others that were at the tables. She was staring at nothing as the lights from above flickered and flashed with the beat of the music. She wished her father was here to share this happiness with her, to have given her away even though she was thankful to Brian, and to have that father daughter dance that all girls dream of at their weddings. With her thinking and wishing, John snuck up behind her; he knew. Leaning over her shoulder, he whispered in her ear, "He's 'ere love. He's with me mum." Lucy smiled and looked over at him and he handed her the drink he had brought her._

"I know."

"Garter time!" Brian called out to everyone, "Go get 'em Johnny."

John gave a devilish smile and got onto his knees in front of the sitting Lucy. She laughed and watching him. As the music played, John raised the bottom of her dress slightly, his hand reaching up to find it. With no help from his eyes, John lifted the bottom of the dress and stuck his head under. Laughs and gasps mixed in the crowed, including Lucy. A second later John's head popped back out and in his hands was the garter which he held up with pride.

"Throw it!" Mal called out.

"Oi!" John laughed, "Pipe it!" And he flung it to the crowed of men that formed. The garter flew high and ended up landing on Brian's head. Brian, who had been standing a little bit away from the group of men waiting, with his arms crossed in his business man stance.

John laughed at the chances of Brian being the one who caught the garter and Brian too laughed. It was known amongst the Beatle group that he wasn't into men and this just made it funny.

When the night was over, everyone was beat. Lucy walked barefoot, her shoes in her hand. Jude had been asleep for a while in his grandmother's lap. John and Lucy made their way to the car waiting for them outside. The newlyweds leaned back on the car seat on their way home. Lucy, looking out the window, didn't recognize the scenery she usually did on drives to their house.

"We are going home, right?"

John smiled, his eyes sleepy, "Indeed."

The car pulled up in a long driveway that wrapped around a huge gated in front yard. Lucy looked out the car window at the big white house, confused. She recognized it. It was the house that was having a showing that she and Patti walked through for fun. Lucy turned to face John who smiled at her confused face, "Welcome home."

**:: (Photo CH24#2) ::**


	25. Chapter 25

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

**** FOR THE FLASH FUTURE SEGMENTS! : The years will not and do not match up with the cast's ages! I tried and it didn't work so please try to ignore it! I hope I still was able to make the story work for all of you!****

* * *

**:FLASH FUTURE:**

The snow from the sky covered the city with blankets, but that didn't stop its people from going out and walking its streets. The bright lights from the buildings and streets reflected off of the snow, causing a light show of dancing white and yellows.

In a building located in the heart of the city, about half way up the fifty-seven windows, all of them shined bright except for one. Inside the dark room sat a man on the floor of his studio apartment.

**:: (Photo CH25#1) ::**

His over slept in hair hung over his eyes as smoke from a joint bellowed out of his mouth and nostrils. Each article of the clothing he had on had some type of paint marking and so did the floors and walls. The cities yells of mischief didn't grab him that night; he ignored it somehow. He was now starring off into space in the dark room. The sounds of the car horns, the people's obscenities didn't faze him out of his trance. This place wasn't any different than any other place, even home; so why was he still here?

**Almost a year before...**

A young man drove up the winding driveway on the Lennon's property. After putting the car in park, he got out and shut the driver door. He was a nice looking man, tall, thin and puppy dog eyes along with a scruffy head of hair and a face that looked as if it hadn't been shaved in a week. Going to the trunk of the car, he pulled out a suitcase and duffle bag and walked up the pathway to the front door where he knocked.

No answer.

The man reached his hand into his pocket and found the key.

"Mum? Uncle John?"

He called out, after setting his bags on the floor. And immediately after, the man was bombarded with the hugs and kisses of his mother.

"Oh, love! It is so good to have you home! How is school?"

His mother, who still looked younger than her real age of 38, stood in front of him. A small little thing she was. Her bright orange hair hung over her shoulder in a braid, not a grey hair in sight. He laughed at his mother's over dramatics.

"Real good, Mum, real good."

She looked at her son's face, smiling.

"That's wonderful, love. Any new pieces?"

Jude, now 19, had just completed his first year of art school in London and now had a little break before the new semester started so it was planned that he would spend the remainder time at home. He never really left home per say too much, besides his schooling and a few incidents as a child, but he was always with one of his parents and always his siblings. During his first year, he was however looking to adventure out and get his own place but in the States. He hadn't told anyone about this except his father on a phone call that spring and he was warned by his father not to tell his mother. Lucy, being from the States, wasn't really fawned of it. There were a lot of things that were taken too seriously and negatively there compared to how it was in Britain, things she had the chance to see firsthand on many occasions when she went back when the boys were touring there.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm actually looking into going to the States.. Maybe New York?"

New York… The state she was from. It was now deeper than her son just wanting to go to the States; her son wanted to go to the States and to her state. She gave him a weak smile and nodded. She didn't favor the idea of her first born, who she still considered her baby just like her other children, on the other side of the earth, in a different world by himself. She knew the streets of that city and had seen the messes that went on, on them.

But nothing was going to stop him from going. When he had told his father about wanting to go earlier, he called up a few of his contacts in the city and set things up for his son to go. And just like that, it was settled.

Jude, Lucy, John, Harmony and Shawn would be flying to New York that week.

"Luce, where's me one shirt?", John called out to his wife from inside the closet of the bedroom.

Lucy, who was in the kitchen, yelled back, "You have more than one, love, so which?"

"Me blue button up."

"Bedroom closet, on the left on the shelf above the hangers."

A few minutes later..."Ah ha!"

Lucy smiled to herself when she heard the triumph of her husband. The house was in shambles. Suitcases of all sizes and colors laid on the floors of almost each room, some empty, some filled to the brink of explosion. John came into the kitchen, almost playing hopscotch to dodge the luggage on the floors as he pulled his hair back into a hair band.

"I think 'amony is bringing all of England with 'er."

Lucy laughed, wrapping the sandwiches she was making for the plan ride.

"She's a young teenager John. It only gets worse from here."

A now disgruntle John stared as his wife and as he was about to respond, the room filled with a little boys character voices and laser gun noises. The sandy blonde child ran through the kitchen, between and passed his parents and into the back yard where he continued in his own little world. John watched his disgruntled look still on his face, but now with an almost relieved expression.

"Watch where you're goin', Shawn, you're goin' to bust your ass on one of these bags."

He called out to his son, then returning his attention to his wife.

"See, I can 'andle busted asses, but pink lipstick and skirts.."

The Lennon's were finally packed on the plane. Jude had only been to New York once when he was a toddler on tour with his folks and the band. He wanted to become familiar with the great city he saw photos of in the rock and art magazines at school. All of his classmates and friends thought it was out of this world that his mother was from there, it almost gave Bobby and edge you could say.

After the long flight, one in which John and Lucy were very thankful Shawn slept most of the way, they stepped out of a New York cab in front of a large building they would be staying at.

"Mum! Make him stop!"

Harmony yelled, giving an evil glare at her younger brother who was shooting her with an imaginary laser gun. John laughed to himself; his son always amused him, so much different than daughters sons were. Lucy gave her husband a stern look, but ended up smiling at him too. She turned back to her youngest child.

"Shawn, all lasers put away, this is base, yeah?"

Shawn stopped what he was doing and blew on the tip of his raised index finger and put his imaginary laser gun in his imaginary holster. He looked up at his mother and gave her a sly smile, one identical to his fathers.

John put his arm around Lucy's shoulders and the two began walking through the entrance to the building.

"Well, cah'mon now children, chop chop."

He said to his kids in an over sophisticated thicker British accent, looking back at them over his shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

**** FOR THE FLASH FUTURE SEGMENTS! : The years will not and do not match up with the cast's ages! I tried and it didn't work so please try to ignore it! I hope I still was able to make the story work for all of you!****

* * *

**:FLASHBACK CONTINUED FROM CH19:**

****_The next morning the sun beamed into Lucy's window and on her face. When she finally did wake up, she looked over at the clock that read 8:44AM; she slept in. Jolting out of bed, she ran to her dresser and picked random clothing and then ran off to the shower. This was her last year of high school and her 18th birthday was a few months away._

During school lunch, Lucy sat outside on a bench. She still didn't have much of an appetite just like she did last night so her paper bag lunch sat next to her untouched.

After school, like always, Paul walked with her home. On the inside of his leather jacket, Paul had a container of his father's alcohol and from the smell of him and his behavior it was clear that he was more than tipsy. As they walked the back path through the woods to get to the rows of houses, Paul kept stopping and pushing Lucy up against tree stumps.

"Paul, please."

She pleaded for him to stop, but he didn't. His hand kept moving up her leg under her school dress.

Lucy bit her bottom lip hard. She and Paul had been intimate before and right now she just didn't want to; she was feeling sick. To shut her up, Paul moved his free hand over her mouth and continued what he was doing. Lucy's breath started to get faster because she knew that she would come home with bruises – and she did.

**:: (Photo CH26#1) ::**

_When Lucy was finally home, she showered and sobbed and then sat in front of her vanity. She found some of her roommate's face powder and started to strategically put it on the bruises that were on the side of her face near her eye. _

**:: (Photo CH26#2) ::**

_"Since when did yah' wear makeup?"_

_Phyllis had come into the bedroom without a sound. Through the vanity mirror, Lucy saw her and gave a weak smile. She was right, she never did, and since tonight was another show for the boys at the Cavern, she couldn't go with bruises. After Phyllis left the room again, Lucy looks down at her arms; there were a few bruises there too, so she decided a long sleeved shirt would due._

_That night at the Cavern, the boy's played brilliantly._

**:: (Photo CH26#3) ::**

_And like always and after they sat scattered around, drinking. Lucy, George, Phyllis and John were sitting at a table. John leaned closer next to Lucy to talk over the music._

_"So do yah' dance?"_

_Lucy leaned closer to him as well to reply._

_"Not recently, no."_

_John smiled at her and took her hand gently, getting up and leading her into the crowd of dancing crazies. Paul, like always, wasn't playing any attention to what Lucy was doing or where she was and right now, Lucy didn't care which way. She was having the most fun she had that day and it was because of John, which was becoming a pattern. After practically the rest of the night dancing, Lucy and John made their way back to the table that was now empty. Lucy took a sip of her drink, beads of sweat shined on her face as did John's. John laughed and wiped one dripping down the side of her face, taking a bit of powder makeup too. The smile that was on John's face faded._

_"What's that?"_

_Lucy looked up confused and then noticed his hand had makeup on it and she froze. She reached her hand up to touch the naked part of her face._

_"I'm clumsy. I was on a step ladder putting a few boxes in the closet on the upper shelf and slipped."_

_She went back to drinking her drink and stared at the floor at an angle where her bruises weren't visible to him anymore. John continued to stare at her; he didn't believe her. Taking her hand again, he led her to the bathroom this time. Opening the bathroom door a little, he called out to see if there was anyone in there. When there was no answer he pulled Lucy inside with him and closed the door behind him, locking it. Lucy stayed quiet, not knowing what was going on. He pulled her over to the bathroom sink and grabbed a bit of toilet paper that he wet. He cupped her face carefully and started to wipe the makeup off of her. Lucy kept her eyes focused down, she couldn't look at him. She was embarrassed, ashamed and felt stupid. Her eyes started to well up with tears, a couple slipping and slowly running down her cheeks. She continued to stand there, letting him do whatever. She had her hand grabbing her other arm where he pulled her with. When John had removed all of the makeup from her face, exposing her bruises, he also noticed what her hand was doing. He grabbed her hand and outstretched her arm, his other hand pulling up her sleeve to reveal even more bruises._

_"This from you bein' clumsy too, yeah?"_


	27. Chapter 27

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

**** FOR THE FLASH FUTURE SEGMENTS! : The years will not and do not match up with the cast's ages! I tried and it didn't work so please try to ignore it! I hope I still was able to make the story work for all of you!****

* * *

**:FLASH FUTURE CONTINUED::NEW YORK:**

The Dakota was different, very different from home. The apartment the Lennon's occupied was on an upper floor and very large. It would take some time to give it a homey feeling and during their first week here, Lucy planned to. Already most of the walls were covered with the children's art work, John and Lucy's included. The kitchen was also now stocked with fresh foods from the New York streets markets that Lucy and Harmony discovered one day on an outing.

John, who made sure he brought a few of his guitars with, sat in the living room on the floor on top a shag rug. It had been a couple years now that John had been teaching Shawn how to play.

**:: (Photo CH27#1) ::**

"Thas'it.. ADF"

He called out random guitar chords to Shawn who played along with him. Harmony was in her bedroom that now had a fresh coat of paint on its walls; lavender. She laid on top her bed writing as her Rolling Stones record spun out tunes. She also, just as Shawn and Jude, had a thing for creativity. Sure, it would seem that they would be bound to considering who their fathers were but this was different; it literally ran through the children's veins and it showed.

Lucy, who was in the kitchen, finished slicing apples and other fruits which she packed away in little cozy containers that were then stuffed into a wooden picnic basket.

"Alright Lennon crew, enough of this being inside."

Lucy said to her family as she exited the kitchen with the basket hanging from her arm.

"Yeah!"

The always ecstatic Shawn jumped up from guitar playing with his father and ran to fetch his sister for their family outing.

"Where we goin' tah go with that in the city?"

John asked, nodding his head in the direction of the basket. Lucy smiled.

"There is more to this place than buildings and lights."

And there was.

The Lennon crew traveled up state to Cooperstown, the country side of New York. It was a place that Lucy spent a lot of times as a child herself, with her family, when things were still the same; her father would lay with her in the grass, pointing out and laughing at their cloud shape discoveries. Now she shared this special place with her family.

Sitting in the tall grasses, Lucy played around with an acoustic guitar; just one of the few John had packed for this outing. Shawn ran amuck in the fields on a very special space mission and Harmony took pictures of everything she could with the camera her parents got her for her birthday last summer.

"Just like you."  
John said to Lucy as he smiled at his daughter.

"You know, 'armony. The very first time I saw your mother she 'ad a camera in front of 'er face."

Lucy smiled at her husband and Harmony laughed.

"Yuck, Daddy."

And she snapped a photo.

**:: (Photo CH27#2) ::**

**** I am always opened to suggestions and ideas! I'm working on two stories and trying to start a third one on top of those, lol, insane! I have this one, another beatles fic and then I'm trying to start up a SOA fic and my brain is just like, "Blah mush". If anyone happens to be a SOA fan, I am totally up for collabs as I kind of have a plot already thought of and I'm just having major trouble getting it out of my head and making it make sense on the computer screen. E**


	28. Chapter 28

Rating: The ratings change, but usually nothing stronger than PG13.

Starring: The Beatles (mainly John and Paul), Lucy (OC), Pattie B., etc.

Time frame: It jumps around and will cover the early 60s before the fame and all the way to the late 70s, 80s.

Disclaimer: I'm sad that I don't own The Beatles. Everything written is fiction. Dates and history have been changed to go with the story. Photos used are not mine but have been edited by me! They are purely meant to give the story flavor.

Important: Remember that history has been changed! Jane Asher, Cynthia Powell, Yoko Ono, Sean and Julian Lennon never happened! Also, Jane Asher will be portraying Lucy in photos. Mary McCartney will be portraying Jude as a baby. Julian Lennon will be portraying Jude as a child. Stella McCartney will be portraying Harmony.

**** When a photo is being used within the story I will mark it and tell you which chapter and which number it is listed as on my profile****

What if John Lennon had someone during his hard times, Beatle mania, everything? Would it rewrite the history we all know so well about The Beatles? What if this person was a girl? And what if it just happened to be a girl that had history and baggage with his pal Paul?

Let's see...

**** FOR THE FLASH FUTURE SEGMENTS! : The years will not and do not match up with the cast's ages! I tried and it didn't work so please try to ignore it! I hope I still was able to make the story work for all of you!****

* * *

**:FLASH FUTURE CONTINUED::NEW YORK:**

The rain drops from the dark clouds over head hit against the large window of the Dakota that sat way up high, overlooking the city. This large window was the Lennon's and on the other side of it their apartment in which they had been occupying for a few years now.

"Shawn, darling.. If you use your father's guitars, please put them back, yeah?"

Lucy said to her youngest son as she bent over to pick one of her husband's guitars that lay astray off the couch. John wasn't home, but in the city to have lunch with a friend and business associate from the days of The Beatles. Since their time being in New York, John wanted to get back into music and this meeting was just for that.

"Sorry Mum!"

Shawn's voice echoed through the apartment walls to his mother. His voice was deeper now and his hair a mix of dirty blond shades. He was still the adventurer but a bit more laid back. He had his father's love and passion for music and his mother's carefree spirit and his own little quirks that were just his. He wasn't one for sitting in a chair for more than five minutes. Constantly on the go and constantly going, this was Shawn Lennon.

The door to the Lennon's apartment opened and slammed shut. A long blonde girl who was three hours late from her initial promise to her parents tried to walk quietly through the living area but was caught before she made it to her bedroom door.

"Well, 'ello there 'armony!"

Shawn called out loudly as he walked into the living area with an apple in hand and a big grin. Harmony reached for the nearest thing to throw at her little brother and to her it was sadly just a soft pillow.

Just as Lucy entered the room of her fighting children and just as she was about to tell them to knock it off, the telephone rang. Lucy gave a stern look to her children and pointed a finger at them as if to say 'I'm not done with you two just because the phone rang!'

"Hello?"

Lucy's face went white, and if it wasn't for the wall behind her, she wouldn't have had anything to slide down. The kids ran to her in horror as the phone fell out of her hand, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Mum?"

"Mum, what's wrong? Who was that?"

Lucy couldn't speak and her body was now trembling. Shawn reached over and grabbed the phone.

"'ello?"

Shawn's eyes went wide as her pulled the phone away from his ear and rested it against his chest as if cradling it like an infant.

"Dad's been shot… He's in intensive care right now"

Both of Harmony's hands went over her mouth and her eyes fast with tears and redness.

** Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to give you guys a little something to hold you over Christmas and cliff hangers are the best! Happy holidays to all! Be safe!


	29. Updated

I would like to apologize to all my readers for my absence. These past couple months have been pure hell. I had to put my dog down, school started and drama all together. I hope to get my passion for writing back soon and update this story. I don't know when that will be so please bare with me. Thanks 3


End file.
